Common Street Rat
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: Ace is an orphan living off the streets and his hometown is under the influence of a tyrant. When he is summoned to go find a mystical object he sets out to an unimaginable adventure and the object he finds isn't what he expected. But will he save his kingdom or will it be too late? R&R appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in the port city of Gorudo, East Blue. This port city has been the center of trade and defense for centuries for the royal capital of Tengoku.

Most of the kingdom were filled with lush forests and wildlife but the villages bordered the hot desert and food was sometime scarce but the royal family always gave aid when needed.

The trading routes brought in everything from jewels to food from all over the seas. It led the citizens into an era of prosperity.

Tengoku's royal family who ruled were the Gol D Family and they had ruled with a gentle but firm hand. There were courts within the capital city where justice was carried out with fair trials and if the disputes weren't resolved than the king had the final say but throughout history this had only happened a few times.

The insignia for the royal family was in the form of a mythical bird known as the phoenix but it has become more legend than fact for no one has ever seen it. It is said that it had came from the west saved by the first king of the country and as it is written the phoenix took on a protective deity role for the family.

The Royal Guard protected the royal family led by Sengoku himself who was honored with the task. His 2nd in command was Monkey D. Garp who was in charge of the training of the new cadets and the back up infantrymen.

Monkey D. Dragon was a captain under his father but when the war broke out and BlackBeard's army had invaded from the kingdom of Baltego he found the system to be corrupt so he left after the royal family was rather killed or believed dead.

He gave up his son named Monkey D Luffy to his father to be trained and looked after. Garp tried reasoning with him but it was no use Dragon swore that he won't return to fix things unless the supposed heir was found alive.

While on the outskirts of the city the wanderers known as Revolutionaries patrolled the borders and even though they had disputes with the Royal Guards they couldn't say no to the king. The leader of the Revolutionaries had been unknown for years and no knew why.

The country had been at peace until 18 years ago during the reign of Gol D Roger an invasion took place. The guards and secretly with the help of the Revolutionaries tried to protect the royal family from the invaders. But it was in vain for the king was killed and as the enemy stole the crown, the queen Portgas D Rouge and her unborn child had escaped in to the night.

It is said that a bright blue fire in the sky had guided the queen and her child to a safe place but with the stress of the invasion she fell ill. A woman who was a healer found her and the queen gave birth naming the baby before she passed on.

The healer took the baby for her own to protect him and she promised to keep his identity a secret until he was old enough. She had been in the palace hours before but had to leave to oversee the incoming medicine and herbs that were coming into port.

She was the head healer who came to Gorudo with her father as child her name was Vivi. Her father was named Cobra who was a scholar and an advisor to the king.

She thanked the legendary deity for her safety and that of the new born baby who was the future heir and their only hope. His name was Gol D Ace.

But Vivi gave him the identity "Kasai" in public but in private she called him Ace.

"I will watch over the child Vivi and you as well. But in the future he will do great things and reclaim his throne." The mysterious voice told her through the blue fire.

"Will you help him do it?" She asked for she didn't want to leave the child to his fate.

"Yes but right now I must keep my distance for the enemy who had taken the throne is searching for 4 mystical items that contain powerful magic."

Vivi nodded for she had heard of the legend of the 4 mystical items in her own kingdom of Alabasta before she left."So who stole the throne from the young prince here?"

"Blackbeard stole the throne and now that the king is dead he will do terrible things. The royal guard answer to him now for Sengoku who holds the executive power of the guard has no choice they believe the young prince is dead."

"That's terrible and what of Dragon?" She knew that he just defected from the Royal Guards and there were rumors of him joining the Revolutionaries.

"He's regrouping as the leader of the Revolutionaries now they are planning to bring down the tyrant. Be safe and everything you will need is not far from here." He left and the mysterious blue fire disappeared.

Vivi took Ace to an old house at the edge of the village and raised him there as if he were her own son. She always had that feeling at the back of her mind that some one was watching over her and the prince it brought a smile to her during the dark times.

For years Blackbeard ran the country dry and became a tyrannical ruler. He taxed everyone also the trade routes were closed off and soon a resistance was formed but his commanders took out the small rebels with ease and everyone thought hope was lost.

The army of Blackbeard was known as the Black Crusaders and with time there were suppose rumors of the prince being alive and that King Roger's legacy would continue.

When Blackbeard was told of this he laughed it off but told his commanders to keep an eye and ear open just in case for in the back of his mind no one knew the truth for sure.

In modern day Gorudo now 18 year old Ace is all grown up and with him keeping his heritage a secret had led a normal life but he was now alone. Vivi had died from an illness a year ago but he had a feeling that someone had betrayed her he just didn't have any proof. He resorted to taking what he needed to survive even made enemies with the Royal Guards.

The resources were becoming more scarce since the king declared hunting on his lands outlawed but Ace was a rebel and he wasn't going to bow to some tyrant especially when he had a plan to one day take the throne back.

Ace was told the truth about his heritage at the age of 13 years old when Vivi told him a magnificent story about a prince and his destiny as king. Also the legend of the mythical being known as the Phoenix.

He didn't believe it until something happened which Vivi didn't even flinch at what he had done and she made him swore never to reveal his so called power. "You are the heir to this kingdom Ace and you must take great care for there are enemies out there." Her words still echoed in his head to this day.

Ace snapped out of his memories for he had to live in the here and now. He was hungry and had to figure out his morning meal. The summer sun beat upon his skin and he knew that another drought was happening. Water and food were getting hard to savage but he wasn't one to give up.

"So Garp's new patrol is out doing rounds this will be fun." He smirked for these so called cadets were mostly cowards anyway and he always enjoys making a fool out of them.

They walked by looking for any thieves in the market place for the penalty of stealing was life time imprisonment. So far Ace hadn't been caught and he wasn't going to start now.

"Oh lucky me there is a cart of fruit." He double checked for guards and not seeing anyone he climbed down the ruined building. He despised the tyrant with the way the kingdom looked and how poor his fellow country men were.

He reached over the cart and grabbed a melon when all of the sudden he heard a voice "Hey are you stealing that?"

Ace turned around so fast that it made him slightly dizzy but once the dark spots cleared and his vision was restored he took out his dagger. It might not be much but it had saved his life once already.

"Show yourself and if you are a Royal Guard or a Black Crusader than I will show you what pain means." Ace threatened for he swore to never be caught and to always live free.

The mysterious person stepped from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "I'm not a guard or crusader friend. I am just like you."

Ace stood there trying to figure out what his next move was "How can I trust you?"

"If you put away your dagger and share that melon with me I will tell you who I am." The kid didn't look any older than he was and something deep down told Ace that this kid wouldn't betray him.

But before Ace could answer they both heard yelling coming toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

The yelling that had attracted Ace and the kid were Royal Guards. "Hey stop right there you thieves." The captain shouted out with his sword raised.

"So it's Captain Smoker it's been awhile." Ace smirked for he always was close to being busted by him and always torments that said captain by telling him he was real bad at his job.

"I think we should get out of here I don't have the need to go to prison and I'm sure you don't either." The kid grabbed his arm dragging him into the dark ally where no one dares to go unless you were desperate for anything could happen.

"Get back here kids you are under arrest for stealing and disturbing the peace." Ace just laughed for the same speech was already memorized in his brain and the captain will never change.

Once they were safe inside of an old building and the Royal Guards were not on their trail anymore Ace glanced down to see the fruit in one piece. He took his dagger split it and gave the other half to him "So what is your name?"

"Thank you and my name is Sabo I am a runaway." He stopped and didn't give anymore information which Ace didn't like that he didn't reveal more information but would this kid really believe he was the lost Crown Prince if he told him? He didn't want a would be spy to give the so called 'king' that information.

"My name is Kasai." Ace told him but Sabo's reaction told him that he didn't believe that was his true name.

"It's nice to meet you so are you always in trouble with the guards?" Sabo asked with a small smirk knowing that this kid seemed to always attract trouble.

"It's an off day but no matter at least we gave them the slip." Ace felt tired and maybe it was the heat. All of the sudden he felt faint and he was to kneel over when Sabo caught him.

"You are dehydrated here lay down." Sabo helped him lay down and he pulled out his water skin. He lifted his head and Ace took some water.

Once Ace finished he turned to Sabo "Why would you help me? You don't know me and I don't really know you."

Sabo's face fell a little like he wasn't sure on how much he should tell him without causing Ace to distrust him completely but after thinking about it for a minute he decided he wasn't going to lie to his would be ally "I am part of the Revolutionary Army I just joined and I am under the command of Dragon."

Ace's eyes widened at the reveal "Dragon? Wait you mean the former captain of the Royal guards?" He had been told by Vivi of all who had served his father 18 years ago and hearing his name again was unexpected.

He nodded slowly "He defected 18 years ago and he believes that the true heir is alive and he won't return to help the royal family until that said so called heir retakes the throne."

Ace felt shock overcome him and he wasn't sure on if he should tell him. Sabo could tell that he was struggling to talk about what was bothering him.

"I know you want to tell me and you might not trust me but as a Revolutionary and with my life I will safe guard your secret. I will protect you and be by your side if so wish it for I will see the country saved. I will rather die than betray what is left of King Roger's dream especially if his heir is alive." Sabo tried reassure him.

Ace knew that feeling he had earlier wasn't wrong "Alright I am him and I will make sure you keep that oath Sabo."

Sabo bowed his head slightly "It's an honor and I will keep the promise as a brother to a brother."

"Brother to brother huh...I see well you are now my brother." Ace told him with a small smile for he was happy to have a friend now.

"I will keep your identity a secret out in public." Sabo would safe guard the future no matter what and he had to pass the information off to Dragon for hope had been rekindled once more.

"Thank you." Ace sat up and turned back to his friend.

Unbeknownst to them that someone else had heard the conversation "Oh so it's true." Ace and Sabo tensed up with Sabo stepping in front of him.

"Who are you? I demand you to show yourself." Ace yelled with dagger in hand and Sabo also felt something else was it possible that it could be magic?

The shadow landed in front of them and Sabo tackled him to the ground holding his sword to his throat. "If you come to kill him I will have to kill you first."

The kid laughed "Why would I do that? I am not an enemy." Ace looked to Sabo secretly asking him to make the right decision for he had to learn to trust other people's decisions outside of his own.

"You are wearing a Royal Guard outfit and had spied on us. What have you heard? What is your name?" Sabo made sure his tone was threatening for he wasn't going to buy any lies.

"No mind manipulation either we know how Sengoku works." Ace told him which the kid just smiled.

"I am Monkey D Luffy and my father is Dragon I heard his name from your conversation I swear that is all." Luffy put his hands up in surrender and Ace didn't trust this kid at all.

Sabo saw the truth in his eyes and let him up that was when the information registered "You are Dragon's son?"

"Yes I am and I was left with my grandpa Garp to be raised by him. Do you know him?" Luffy wanted no trouble just information.

"Yes I work for him he's the leader of the Revolutionaries." Sabo could see the tension leave him and Luffy sighed for he had hoped he would meet his dad someday.

"That's good I'm glad he's alive. Who are you two?" Luffy realized they haven't introduced themselves.

"I am Sabo and this is Kasai." Sabo used his nickname but it seemed Luffy wasn't going to buy into the fake identity either.

"No it's not I can tell that is a lie I am very good at picking out liars." Luffy glared at them which Ace sighed the kid looked smarter than he thought.

"If I tell you this information I want you to swear your loyalty to me and to only to me. To protect me and to never betray me even under torture. Do you understand?" Ace asked.

This was the test and he only got one chance to rather to take it or be killed before the Royal Guards and the tyrant learn the truth.

"I swear it for I will never harm my nakama." Luffy put out his hand which Sabo took it and than they both turned to Ace.

"Do you swear to never betray each other no matter what happens in the future?" Ace asked them both which they nodded.

"We promise for the Phoenix is our witness we are brothers no matter what happens." Ace smiled and repeated the pact.

They felt a surge of power run through them and there was a bright light that followed it seemed the Phoenix approved of this.

"I am Crown Prince Gol D Ace." He whispered which Luffy smiled and nodded. He understood the hidden message in his expression for he will protect Ace forever.

Sabo sighed "Well I think we had a busy day and we need to rest."

"I'm hungry." Luffy yelled for the other two just laughed and Ace motioned them to follow him for it was time to go retrieve their dinner.

Sabo shook his head "No you still need to rest and Luffy you need to return to the Royal Guard HQ to spy for us."

"Why?" Luffy asked which Ace should of known that the kid wouldn't understand the importance of gathering information.

"We must know the whereabouts and the plans especially those of the fake king. If word gets out about him than we must be ready." Sabo told him and Luffy understood that this was the only way he could help protect Ace.

"Alright I will see you two later." Luffy left the hideout and Ace turned to Sabo wondering why he had assigned such a responsibility to him.

"Why Sabo?" Ace hoped that Sabo had a plan and from the look of it he did.

"Relax and let me handle everything Kasai and I'll be back with our meal." Sabo also had a message to deliver and the one person could do that for him was waiting nearby.

Ace watched Sabo disappear back into the shadow and thoughts of what had happend today overcame him. "So two brothers well I guess Vivi was right that I'm not alone."

The thought of his friend made him feel sad a for he still doesn't know what had happened to her and he was determined to find out the truth.

Soon he felt tired and he shut his eyes to rest for awhile it wasn't long until he found himself into a dream of sorts. There was a fire but it didn't burn him as he approached it.

" _Who's there?"_ He asked and only one word returned to him in his mind.

" _Help!"_ Than the fire came at him but he awoke with a start trying to catch his breath.

Ace checked for injuries but he was fine and soon Sabo returned with food. He noticed that Ace seemed more defensive for he had his dagger in hand.

"Did something happen?" Sabo asked as he searched for an intruder which there had been no sign of one. Ace didn't answer for he didn't want Sabo to worry more or thought he was crazy.

"I'm fine so what did you get for us to eat?" Ace asked and Sabo threw him some fruit and a piece of meat.

Shocked he looked up at Sabo who was smiling "Luffy sent the meat he stole it from the HQ under his grandfather's nose which I guess is normal."

He laughed a little and Sabo smiled "Listen I need to go for awhile but if you need me just send a message and the same goes for Luffy. We will always be here for you brother."

"I understand and if you meet Captain Smoker again than give him a beating for me." Ace told him which Sabo laughed for no matter what had happened to their prince growing up he could tell that he was going to make a great king one day.

"Understood and you be careful too." Sabo warned before taking his leave for good.

Meanwhile at Royal HQ Garp was giving Luffy his discipline for skipping out on his duties today but Luffy just laughed it off. "So I take it that old Sengoku is mad at me?"

"This is not a joke Luffy you know better. Fist of Love." Garp hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch that hurt you crazy old man!" Luffy yelled which Garp hit him again.

"Respect your elders brat!" Luffy knew his grandpa was crazy and this only proved it.

"Let the kid go Garp he had enough he will do double cleaning of the offices tomorrow." Sengoku ordered and motioned for Luffy to take his leave.

"Thanks Sengoku." Luffy smiled as he left for he must tell his crew about what he had learned today and to be ready for a revolution was about to happen.

Once Luffy had left the room Garp turned to Sengoku "Any news?"

Sengoku's expression changed "The Black Crusaders had been on the move you know of the legend of the 4 mystical items don't you?"

Garp nodded "So that is what Blackbeard is after?"

"According to what I had picked up yes and the bloodline of magic as well is in grave danger. The 4 mystical items could grant him immortality and unnatural power if someone doesn't stop him." Sengoku sighed as he pulled out the old scroll that had been savaged from the invasion of the palace thanks to Cobra before he was killed by one of the Black Crusaders.

"I'm sure there will be a sign Sengoku that our future will be brighter." Garp told him for he hoped deep down that the one person destined to save them was still alive.

At the same time Blackbeard had sent out his top commanders in search of news of the whereabouts of the four mystical items including his top priority the one that will grant him immortality.

"My liege we have a clue on one of the items you seek." The commander known as Burgess came forward.

He grinned for he could feel his destiny within reach. "Tell me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

The throne room was made of pure gold for Blackbeard had erased everything that represented the Gol Family and if he had found any remains of the former family left in the palace he would kill those who he thought to be traitors.

Blackbeard was sitting on the throne when Burgess had came into the room with the news. He bowed than started his tale. "We believe that we had found a clue to the most important mystical object, the object of immortality."

Blackbeard smirked for this was the main key to his goal of being ruler forever. The object of immortality was known as the Mythical Zoan, a very rare object said to have came from the gods.

"So where is it?" Blackbeard noticed that Burgess was holding something back from him.

"Well tell your king now or I will kill you where you stand despite you being my general." Blackbeard was going hold true to that threat for he wasn't known for mercy.

"According to one of our minor crews who had discovered the clue they had ran into a pirate crew named the Red Haired Pirates and had a confrontation with them. They fought and almost were wiped out by the captain of those pirates Red Haired Shanks."

Burgess could tell that his king was not pleased on hearing on the name Shanks for that pirate is related to Roger they had been cousins.

"So if they had encountered Shanks than how did they find out the location?" Blackbeard was ready to attack his commander in a rage if he were lying to him.

"We did a diversion and I had snuck aboard the ship and saw the location on the map. It's a day to the island and it will be waiting for us." Burgess told him which he saw the look on his king's face change like he was pleased with the information.

Nami who is the one of many servants in the palace knew that this was bad news. She had heard the story from Luffy about Ace and her and the rest of the nakama swore secrecy.

She had to get a message out to Luffy and luckily for her that the healers Trafalgar Law and Tony Chopper were heading out into the village to gather supplies. She also had to some how inform the Revolutionaries.

She soon thought of the plan she quickly wrote a message and using the southern passage she came across the head rider who was in charge of the communications Nico, Robin.

Robin nodded and Nami smiled for her friend would never betray her if she were to get caught by the Black Crusaders.

"I will be as fast as I can Nami just keep an eye out for yourself." She told her as she got ready to leave.

Nami swore she would be careful and quickly returned to her duties before they realize she was missing. As soon as she exited the secret passageway she ran into Tony Chopper.

"Chopper I am happy to see you." Her young friend was only a teen but was the apprentice of Law himself.

"Nami what is wrong?" Chopper saw something was bothering her.

"Chopper I need you to do me a huge favor." She quietly told him and he ran off to tell Law for this was the utmost importance.

At the same time Shanks had learned from the Revolutionary leader Dragon about Blackbeard discovering his map to the Mythical Zoan.

"Are you sure about this you know what would happen if he discovers the mystical item?That particular item is not a full on item and there is only one person who can break it." Shanks took a sip of his sake and Dragon nodded.

"Rumor has it that he lives and is in the city. Apparently my son was the one who had discovered him." Shanks's expression changed for he had no idea that his cousin's son made it out of the palace that night.

"He must leave the city immediately he's the only one who can retrieve the items and set the deity free." Shanks wondered if he were to make it to port he would be captured for his association to the former king.

"I will let my subordinates know Shanks in the mean time if he makes it out to sea he will need your help." Dragon than left to set his plan in motion.

As Shanks began to search for his other ally Whitebeard to get him on board with Dragon's plan he couldn't help but wonder how Roger's son was and how he was as a person. Maybe the prophecy from years past wasn't wrong after all.

He glanced up at the sky "Roger your son is alive. Rouge did it she saved him that night."

He missed his family but he couldn't dwell in the past but he swore that he won't allow Ace to come to harm no matter what.

Back in the city Robin had met up with the Revolutionary Koala who was Sabo's girlfriend. "Koala it's nice to see you again it's been a long time."

"Same here Robin but I hear you have some important news for Sabo."

Robin handed her the message and she thanked her before making her way to the hideout in the outskirts.

Koala soon came across Sabo who had been on a stake out since there had been movement of the Black Crusaders recently.

"I got a message from you from Nami who had overheard some news about what BlackBeard is after." She handed him the message and he quickly read over it. His eyes widened for this king was mad for power at this rate Ace will be in for a war.

"Does Luffy know?" He asked and Koala sighed.

"I suspect that she would of sent a message to him as well. But Sabo he must leave this country." She couldn't express her concern enough for since Sabo had told her and Dragon about Ace she began to fear for his life.

"I will find him we are brothers after all." Sabo took off in search of Ace.

Meanwhile Luffy got the message from Law about what Nami had witnessed and he turned to his friend "Tell the others we must get ready to help no matter what happens."

"What about your duty with the Royal Guards?" Chopper asked which Luffy's expression changed.

"I never wanted to be a guard I always wanted freedom and now we will prepare to fight for it. BlackBeard will not take what is the heir's birthright."

Law nodded "So it is true? I had heard a rumor that the former head healer Vivi had protected a baby 18 years ago."

"You knew the girl named Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"Yes my guardian and I had been on the run and we made it to this kingdom. But my guardian died protecting me against an enemy. I became her student in the ways of healing." Law missed Vivi every day and that night he saw her for the last time she was hiding a secret that she would of never reveal to anyone.

"Who was your guardian?" Luffy was too curious for his own good sometimes and it would get him in trouble at times.

"Doesn't matter we have to make sure that we leave this country and find those items. Only he will be able to stop Blackbeard." Law took off with Chopper following he could tell that his friend was still suffering from the death of those he held dear.

"Are you alright Law?" Chopper wanted to help ease the burden a little and Law held back his emotions.

"I'm fine Chopper we have things to do." Chopper didn't say anymore as Law began to plan a way out of the country. He knew there is only one thing he could do to slow down the king.

"Chopper I need your help gather up these supplies immediately." He handed him the list and the kid was surprised but knew better than to question his friend.

He left and Law made sure he wasn't under suspicion as he arrived back into the palace.

In the city Luffy knew Sabo was probably seeking out Ace and he had to get to the port to meet up with an old friend. But before he could he heard someone in front of him "So this is what you had been up to Luffy?"

Luffy saw the person in front of him was blocking his way and he knew that he been caught "Move or I'll make you move." He wasn't in the mood for games.

"You will have to beat me to get pass me and to protect the heir." The person knew about Ace and he felt anger rise up in him for no one should know except him and Sabo. Even his crew had sworn to secrecy.

"How do you know old man?" Luffy got into a fighting position and the old man smiled.

"I will reveal all if you beat me." A showdown began between the two of them.

At the same time Sabo had came across the hideout "Ace?"

There was no answer but a laughter was heard "So it's true on what I had heard. Looks like I will have to take care of the heir after all."

Sabo drew his sword "Show yourself." He wasn't going to allow the enemy find Ace and destroy the only hope they had.

"You are no match for me noble for you had signed your death warrant." The Black Crusader told him as he drew his own weapon.

"I should had known that the Black Crusaders couldn't be trusted for all you do is bring ruin to this country. You will not deny the future of the monarchy you all will die." Sabo smirked.

"What does a noble have to do with politics?"

"I am not a noble I am someone more important and a revolution is coming, Shiryu of the Rain. You are the second in command of the Crusaders."

"So you know who I am well I guess I will have to kill you." He went in for the attack and Sabo defended himself but they didn't see a shadow moving from behind.

At the same time an explosion was heard near the port.


	4. Chapter 4

The intense showdown between Luffy and his mystery opponent was filled with enough tension and something else as well as if it were magic.

"How do you know the heir?" Luffy asked again waiting to see what the old man had to say.

The opponent laughed "My grandson is sure is special." He had felt something change within Luffy when he challenged him.

Luffy grew annoyed at his grandfather's tactics and attacked which Garp blocked it but he felt the affect more than he should. Was it possible that his grandson had awoken the magic bloodline as well only known to the "D" gene.

Roger and Rouge both had magic and he suspected that the heir also possessed it making him a target and that he would need Luffy to be by his side.

"So you had awoken the magic bloodline Luffy." Garp did the Fist of Love and hit him on the head.

That shocked Luffy for he stopped attacking for a minute "What do you mean?"

Garp laughed "Listen the magic bloodline is only inside of those with the "D" gene no one knows where it started or how long it's been passed down. But you have it and so does Ace. But there might be others without the bloodline who could possibly carry it. That is why you must go now."

"Ace has it too?" Luffy suspected that his friend and now brother was hiding something.

"Yes he is the son of the former king and he has many enemies. That invasion that took place 18 years ago wasn't just Blackbeard."

Luffy nodded "So I have a mystery power cool."

Garp sighed "Listen Luffy I know you know Shanks and I'm sure you are planning on seeing him again. He will help you and anyone you can trust with this alright. Your mission is to gather the 4 mystical item stones and bring them back here. Only Ace can use them against BlackBeard."

"I understand and don't worry I will look out for my brother." Luffy wasn't going to leave without Sabo or Ace.

"Sengoku and I had started the Royal Guard 18 years ago to protect the royal family so when I had heard rumors of the heir being found and that you had been the one. Than I knew it was Ace based on his description."

Luffy finally got his answer and knew that his grandfather meant no harm.

All of the sudden Luffy had got a message from Zoro who was part of Luffy's crew telling him that a Black Crusader had discovered Ace's hideout and Sabo had intercepted him.

Zoro was a Royal Guard in training but that was just his cover for he was really in the Revolutionaries as a spy for Mihawk who was his mentor and also works under Dragon. He had met Luffy and became friends immediately.

Luffy smirked for he was anxious for a fight and was about to leave when Garp intercepted him.

Garp smiled "Take care brat!" He did one last attack as a sign of affection and took his leave knowing that his grandson will also most likely seek out his father in the future.

Luffy left to go help Sabo fight and to save Ace. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

When Garp returned to the HQ Sengoku greeted his friend when he returned "Does Luffy know?"

"Yes he's about to leave soon and we must make sure no one in the palace knows."

Sengoku smirked a little "Oh don't worry Law is working on something he's a genius after all and I told him to go with Luffy on this quest."

Garp knew that the topic of Law was a little sensitive and didn't say anymore on it.

Sengoku had adopted an orphan named Don Quixote Rosinante as a child and when that kid left to go join the World Government to protect others. He didn't hear from him for a few years until he got news of his supposed death but the body was never found.

Sengoku had learned of an orphan "Corazon" had saved and took it upon himself to look after the kid. He found the kid at the docks and took him into his home where he grew up before leaving to become a healer.

Law had came to the county alone and he never mentioned what had happened to his guardian Corazon.

"That grandson of mine is a trouble magnet I won't be able to bail him out if he gets into trouble with the World Government."

Sengoku nodded "I'm sure that they wouldn't be pleased that Ace survived either for in the eyes of the World Government Roger and Rouge were both once wanted criminals for piracy until they saved this country and were made royalty."

"Never thought that would of happened but it did and there is no changing the past now. We just have to make sure we all have a future." Garp knew that this was a little much to ask of Luffy and especially Ace but he believed in them.

Meanwhile at the docks a battle was raging between one of Blackbeard's crew ships and Red Haired Shanks who had came to the country in order to help Ace escape. Apparently his arrival had set off the alarm and with his bounty active thanks to the tyrant he came under attack.

"Damn that tyrant I despise him. Prepare the guns we are going to sink his ship." Shanks gave the order for he will not loose to anyone. He had been under Roger's flag and he will make Blackbeard pay someday for the lost of his cousin.

The guns were set and Benn who was second in command waited. Shanks "Fire."

The Red Force sank the ship in which of the Black Crusader commanders, Van Auger who was a sniper was not happy and he had to find a way to get that pirate out of the picture.

He picked up the dial and called his king "Mi lord Red Haired Shanks had sunk one of our ships apparently there is a reason for him returning to this country."

Blackbeard smirked for if he could catch that pirate his bounty would add to the treasury of his household. "Capture him alive."

"Yes mi lord." They hung up and Blackbeard had a feeling that soon the rebellion will be crushed for he had tried for years and soon he will close to his goal.

Van Augur relayed the message and another crew started attacking the Red Force at which this point Shanks did the only thing he could think of in order to save his beloved ship from sinking. "Retreat for now."

Benn gave him a look but he knew better than challenge his captain. "Where to captain?"

"There is a hidden cove we make for it and wait for them to stop their interest in us. Plus I'm sure that Sabo can find us without any problems."

The Red Force started retreating and the captain of the small crew turned toward Van Augur "Do we pursue?"

Van Augur debated with himself but he knew that his men needed to be retrieved and they need to rethink their battle plan. "No let them go for now. We will not tell the king this."

Back at the palace Law put his plan into motion he had arranged Sanji the palace's chef to get their drinks ready and than he had Chopper slip in the sleeping herb which he made as strong as possible to knock them immediately.

"All set Law I hope you know what you are doing." He had a bad feeling about this.

"No worries Sanji ya just remember where we have to meet Luffy and make sure Zoro doesn't get lost." Law smirked at the chef's change in expression.

"Don't worry I will make sure marimo gets to the location." He really didn't like the swordsman from the moment he met him but Luffy was persistent on who joined his crew and doesn't know the word no.

Law than picked up the tray and gave it to Nami to give to Blackbeard and Burgess. She arrived at the throne room and set the tray down.

Blackbeard took the goblet and passed the other one to Burgess she smiled as she took her leave. Within minutes she heard the bodies hit the floor now all of them who had a mission had to leave while they can.

Nami gave the signal and the four of them left the palace using the south passage. They made their way to Luffy's ship where Sanji left to go find Zoro.

He made his way to the marketplace where he spotted Zoro in the blacksmith shop. "Hurry up marimo we have to leave now Luffy will be waiting for us at the ship"

"What was that mono brow?" He drew his sword and Sanji kicked him but Zoro blocked it.

Nami had figured something like this would happen and had followed Sanji. She knocked them both to the ground "Now hurry up or I will take all of your pay for the week."

Zoro mumbled "Witch." Nami heard him but Sanji came to her defense.

"Don't call the lady that marimo." Zoro wasn't going to buy into the bait and soon they were all back at the ship now they had to wait for Luffy to show up.

Law knew that this where he had to leave his so called friends for now. "Tell Mugiwara that I will meet up with him in a few days. I have to get back to my own crew."

Nami gave him a small smile "No problem but are you sure this is what you want Law?"

Law nodded "I have someone I must avenge and as long as that bastard is alive I won't be able to move on. He will pay for ruining my life."

Nami sighed "Well good luck and I will let Luffy know that if you need us than you have our dial code."

Law turned and walked away when he was greeted by his navigator they had been waiting in his ship off the coast of the west side of the island.

"All set Bepo." He gave his sword to him as they made their way to the ship. He had gotten a clue of the whereabouts of the traitor and was going to start there.

"Yes captain."

Soon they were at their ship and Law gave the order to set sail. He knew that this might not be an ideal thing to do with his life but Corazon meant everything to him after what had happened in his hometown.

On the other side of the county Sabo's fight was ongoing against Shiryu of the Rain and it was a tough fight. Sabo was getting worn out but it seemed like his opponent wasn't slowing down.

"Give up now revolutionary?" Shiryu smirked at Sabo's expression apparently their arrival in the country haven't gone unnoticed.

"No I will never give up no matter what." Sabo than noticed the shadow approach Shiryu from behind and attacked him knocking him away from his brother.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Ace yelled as he tried to keep his power under control. His magic was activated based on his emotions and he knew that if he revealed it now he would be in more danger.

Sabo smiled a little "Nice one Ace now let's go." He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hideout. So that was Ace's power had inherited fire magic so the royal bloodline had a magic connection after all. Dragon would want to know this information.

"What the hell was that about Sabo?" Ace couldn't believe that his friend was dumb enough to go after a Black Crusader normally he's the only one crazy enough.

"I came to help you escape Ace we need to get you out of this kingdom. Blackbeard suspects that you are alive and you are in grave danger." Sabo could tell that this was news to him and he wasn't taking it well.

"How in the hell did they find out? I've been trying to keep my identity a secret. Did you betray me?" Ace went to hit him but Sabo blocked it with a look of hurt on his face.

"I would never betray you Ace you are my brother and how he found out I don't know maybe you weren't as careful as you thought." Sabo tried to assure him that no matter what happens Blackbeard won't get a hold of him.

"I will never turn you over to the tyrant and no one who is your ally now or in the future will bring you harm and if they do than they have to answer to me and Luffy." Sabo smiled and Ace felt himself calm down.

"I'm sorry." But before anymore was said they both heard a voice yell.

"You are mine prince and Blackbeard will have your head." Sabo turned to defend his friend as Shiryu showed himself.

Luffy had appeared right at that moment and Sabo and Ace were both shocked that Luffy's body was glowing. He too had magic but how?

Luffy full on slammed into Shiryu "You will not harm my brothers." His power was radiating so strongly that Ace and Sabo both felt it.

"How do you have magic?" Ace asked for he had only believed that his parents and himself had it since they were royalty.

"I'm a "D" carrier and my gramps just told me everything. I have rubber magic and I'm going to kick his ass." Luffy smirked and Sabo than understood thinking.

"Well Dragon must have a magic bloodline too and he had passed it on to his son. But does that mean Garp has it too?" Sabo didn't have time to answer that question for Ace was due to meet up with Shanks.

Shiryu laughed "So you are a "D" carrier I will have an honor of killing you first boy than you will be next prince."

Luffy's anger was reaching his boiling point "Sabo take Ace and get out of here. I will meet up with you later and be careful."

Sabo nodded and started escorting Ace out of the hideout and it wasn't long until Koala showed up and she bowed her head to Ace. "Let's go things are going to get more difficult and the longer we stay the less of a chance we will escape."

Sabo smiled "Take point Koala I trust you." She nodded and took off scouting ahead for anymore enemies.

"She is so into you brother." Ace smirked at how red his brother got and Sabo just didn't give a comeback.

Once he knew his brothers were out of danger he turned to his opponent and started his attack.

At the same time Ace and Sabo had arrived at the hidden cove where the Red Force was docked. Shanks smiled as he saw his cousin approach.

Ace's eyes widened "Pirates there is no way in hell." He glared at his friend who ignored him.

"Captain permission to come aboard." Sabo knew Ace didn't want anything to do with pirates but this was the only way he would be too much of target aboard one of Dragon's ships.

"Permission granted." Shanks knew that this wasn't going to be easy for he was sure that Ace had a lot of questions.

Ace didn't move as he waited for Sabo to tell him what was really going on and why there pirates in his country.

But before they could ask there was a loud explosion near the ship causing a shock wave.


	5. Chapter 5

The explosion that had shook the Red Force and the dock came from a ship from across the ocean.

Sabo concerned "Ace are you alright?" He tried to protect his friend but the after shock had separated them.

Ace sat up and he wasn't having a good day at all. Maybe he was better off if Sabo or Luffy never found him than at least he would have a peaceful life but at the back of his mind he would still be alone. That would be the worse thing since deep down he hated being alone.

"I'm fine but who shot at us?" He asked as he joined his friend and Shanks didn't answer him. He couldn't believe that World Government ships had shown up and most likely it had been Blackbeard who had asked for them.

"It's the World Government and the flagship is carrying one of the admirals we must leave now but there had formed a blockade." Shanks had to think of something fast for the longer they stayed Ace would be killed.

Sabo smirked "Oh don't worry I know Law and Luffy's crews will break through it."

Ace sighed "One question how did they get here?"

Sabo thought about it for a minute "I believe when Law had knocked out Blackbeard and one of his commanders the others must had found them and sent the alarm to the nearest World Government island."

"So this is your fault?" Ace knew now that it was folly to leave the kingdom it seemed like destiny was mocking him today.

"No but Luffy should of beaten Shiryu of the Rain by now and should be on his way to his ship than they will summon Law to help them and we will be able to leave." Sabo tried to reassure him and Ace still didn't believe him. He had heard rumors that the Revolutionaries were dangerous and not to be trusted.

Meanwhile, Luffy had knocked Shiryu out and was on his way back to his ship when he got a message from Law.

"Mugiwara we have a problem there is a blockade and right now the Red Force is grounded." Law told him and Luffy laughed.

"No worries Tra-guy we will break through it." Law couldn't help but feel whatever he was planning wasn't going to go well. Most likely the kid didn't have one and was going to act on instinct alone.

"We should make a plan Straw Hat." Luffy heard him and he smiled.

"We are going to kick their ass so Ace can leave." Luffy hung up the dial and soon made it to the ship.

Zoro smirked for he had saw Dragon's ship enter from behind the blockade "I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. Luffy your dad is about to help us."

Luffy was surprised but figured him or Sabo must of had been able to sneak out a message for aid. "Alright let's go blow up some marines."

He made the signal and soon Law and him started bombarding the fleet led by one of the most fiercest admirals Akainu.

Akainu was caught off guard "Right fleet hold your ground while I take pursuit of the world's most wanted man Monkey D Dragon."

The Revolutionaries had been a thorn in Akainu as well the World Government's side for years especially since Dragon had once been a marine and than a Royal Guard protecting Roger.

Akainu had always tried to bring down the Gol Family in the past and with Blackbeard's pardon and temporary alliance he was able to.

Blackbeard betrayed the World Government and when Akainu tried to bring him down it was clear that the Yonko had support from some powerful allies. So as of right now he had to shift priorities.

He had no idea that the son had been saved and now he came back to finish the job.

The messenger had intercepted Sabo's message about Ace that day and he had informed Blackbeard that he was on his way back to Gorudo.

Aboard Dragon's ship one of his commanders Ivankov smiled at his friend "You got their attention now we have to lure them away."

"Good now let's go. Mihawk are you in position?" He asked his friend over the dial.

"Akainu will have no idea what is about to happen for he would of never suspect anything." Mihawk knew his apprentice was still in the capital and should had kept his mission going without any trouble.

Mihawk pulled his ship closer and turned to Perona giving her the signal and she shut her eyes summoning fog. She was a witch born in the east and had been orphaned. He had taken her in like Zoro.

Akainu turned to Dragon "This will not save you."

Dragon smirked "I'm not running I will stop you by any means necessary and the World Government will pay for had happened."

"Come prove it than and let's see who is stronger." Dragon moved off of his ship and stepped in front of the admiral. The battle was about to start.

Mihawk turned his attention to oncoming fleet that had retreated after the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates destroyed most of the fleet that had created the blockade.

He struck them down and called Zoro "Blockade is clear let Red Haired know that this is the only chance he will get."

"I will and thank you." Zoro knew that his mentor wasn't one for showing emotions or gratitude but he knew deep down that Mihawk was proud of him.

"Don't die out there." Perona warned him which made him smile. He found her annoying like a sibling but he knew that she was only acting that way because she cared.

"I promise I have a promise to keep to the captain." Zoro hung up and nodded at Luffy.

Luffy dialed Law's number first "Blockade is clear we will meet up in a week got it?"

"Got it Mugiwara and stay out of trouble. I better not get a call from Tony Chopper to save your butt again." He hung up and told Bepo to set sail to the next island for they needed some things before their quest began.

Luffy laughed for he knew that Tra-guy didn't mean it "Alright let's set sail."

Nami set the course and soon the Thousand Sunny was under way. Luffy called Shanks and told him it was all clear.

"Thanks Luffy and I know you will become a great pirate kid. Meet me again in the future when you do." He hung up and yelled out to Sabo and Ace.

"Let's go it's all clear." But when he had turned his attention back to the both of them he realized that they had been the shadow group known as CP0.

Ace knew who these guys were for he just thought they were a myth and he turned to Sabo "Do you know who these guys are?"

Sabo nodded and got ready to attack "CP0."

Ace saw the leader approach him "You are wanted by Blackbeard kid. He needs to speak with you."

Ace summoned his fire "No I will not go with you. I will kill you where you stand."

The leader motioned the others and soon his friends were in a bad spot "You will come with me or I will kill them and your conscience will be filled with guilt because you had failed them. Make your choice prince Ace."

Sabo turned to his friend "Don't do it if Blackbeard gets a hold of you he will kill you."

Shanks didn't like this at all "Take me instead I am already wanted by him and he will be satisfied with me as a prisoner."

"He isn't interested in you Red Haired he wants this runt this so called prince." The leader knew that this kid was a danger and he was right to create a distraction for the Royal Guard. They won't be able to interfere with his mission.

"I will never back down everyone stand up and fight. I am Crown Prince Ace and I will not allow this country to fall no matter what the cost." Ace activated his fire power at full strength which the leader of CP0 was caught off guard.

"So you do have magic? No different than your pathetic father Roger and it's sad that your mother didn't survive either." He saw the anger boil in the kid's eyes.

"I don't give a damn about my father but I will not allow you to disrespect my mother. You want a fight I will take you down. Hiken!" He threw a wave of fire at him and he dodged at the last minute.

In the background he heard Shanks's crew and Sabo fighting and he smirked. He was able to break the mask off of the leader looks like he had hit his mark after all.

"Who are you?" Ace asked which the leader didn't answer. He transformed into his leopard form.

"I am the enemy who make sure that the king gets his prize." He attacked but Ace created a fire wall blocking his attack.

"I don't care that tyrant is not king. You are dumb enough to follow orders from someone who should of never been allowed to invade this country." Ace counter attacked and the leader dodged it.

"Your attacks are sloppy and I can tell that you have no control of your magic. I guess that an orphan like yourself had no one there for you." The leader summoned his magic and soon Ace felt the attack and he hit the ground hard.

"You don't know a thing about me." Ace felt pain run through his body but how was that even possible? This guy's magic was stronger than his and maybe he was in over his head.

Soon the same voice he had heard before _"Run now!"_

" _No I will not run."_ He communicated back but he felt like he was going crazy almost like he was talking to himself.

" _You are no match for him run Ace you must live."_ The voice's tone changed and Ace knew that whoever was talking to him must be able to telepathically communicate with him. This person was desperately trying to save his life right now.

"I'm Rob Lucci leader of CP0 and looks like your luck has run out kid." He moved closer to him as Ace tried to stand up.

"I don't care who you are." Ace threw up a flame wall as a distraction and soon he was back on his feet.

He quickly made a notice of his surroundings and from the look of it he was far from the dock. "Damn it."

He made a decision right than and there and started making his way back to toward the dock. But he was injured and only hoped that the leader of CP0 will not follow him for he could also tell that his magic was draining his strength.

He knew that Sabo could take care of himself and whoever talked to him was an ally.

While Ace was running for his life at the same time Sabo was searching for him. He had killed his opponent and noticed that Rob Lucci had lured away his friend to most likely kill him.

"Hang on Ace." He wasn't going to break his oath now.

At the same time Whitebeard's crew had arrived to provide back up for the Red Force and the Revolutionaries.

"My sons let's show the government what happens when they attack family." Whitebeard ordered his commanders and soon Akainu had to withdraw but not before he left his message.

"You won't escape justice next time Dragon." Akainu ordered his men to withdraw in which Dragon smirked.

Once the fleet was out of sight Dragon turned to Whitebeard "Thank you."

"You are welcome tell me brat what is the news?" Before Dragon answered his dial rang it was Sabo.

"Sir CP0 is here in the country they had been tracking us since we had arrived. Also the leader Rob Lucci had lured Ace away and is trying to take him to Blackbeard or kill him."

Dragon wasn't surprised for he had figured out that there had been a spy inside of the county that had leaked the information out about Ace. Akainu's presence in the country wasn't an accident either.

"Are you in pursuit?"

"Yes sir but I would recommend Whitebeard send in some of the commanders. Luffy and Law had already left to start their mission." Sabo told him which Dragon turned toward Whitebeard.

"Commanders Jozu, Thatch and Izo you three will assist the Revolutionaries and help Ace out of the county he must leave on the Red Force. Don't let Marco's sacrifice be in vain either for Ace is the only hope for us as well for this country." He ordered for he will never allow Roger's dream to die even if he had to sacrifice himself.

"Yes Oyaji!" All three left the Moby Dick making their way to the docks than to the town. They also knew that they would encounter Black Crusaders and were ready to fight.

Whitebeard knew that Marco's absence the last 10 years wasn't an accident and they had been in search of the 1st commander with no luck. But he felt his magic so he knew that Marco was alive and possibly still connected to Ace.

As Izo, Thatch, Jozu and Sabo all made their way toward Ace they had no idea what had happened to him for at that moment Ace felt something hit him and he was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace felt someone dragging him and whoever it was had used the legendary seastone rope. His guess it was most likely the leader of CP0 who had captured him.

He felt weak as he could never feel his fire magic and he had also broke the promise to Vivi of never using his power. "Let me go now." Ace demanded and the person didn't answer him.

"I said let me go now." He tried to summon up his fire but it didn't activate which the person finally did answer him.

"Looks like you exhausted your power there. I know your friends are coming for you but will they be able to save you? We are almost to the palace and the king is waiting." The person pointed and Ace felt his blood run cold. He didn't think he would have to face the tyrant already.

Soon Rob Lucci handed him over to two Black Crusaders. Ace hit the ground and they smirked at him for this was going to be very entertaining to watch.

Burgess pulled him up and pushed him forward "Looks like your guardian had failed you little prince for your luck had ran out."

"Guardian? It's just a story I don't believe in that fairy tale." Ace smirked as he was hit from behind.

"I don't care what you believe now shut your mouth or I will kill you on the spot." Burgess warned and nodded at Van Auger who had took point.

It wasn't long until they had entered the palace gates and for some reason he felt sadness overcome him for he had memory of this place but he had known that his parents had lived here.

"Tell the king that the so called prince had been captured." Van Auger yelled at the minions who rushed ahead and within minutes the door to the throne room opened.

"Well well look who it is. I have Gol D Ace in my presence." Blackbeard smirked for he had waited years to meet him.

Ace didn't like the way he was looking at him "If you have something to say than say it you impostor."

Ace was hit again and Burgess laughed as Ace tried to keep his balance. "Show respect for he will not hesitate to end you."

"Than hurry up and get it over with." Ace knew that if he were to sacrifice his life than his friends and kingdom could survive even if it was a fool's hope.

"No I have a proposition for you and if you take it than I will spare your life and your nakama on whom you had summoned to help bring my reign to an end."

Blackbeard felt a strong magic upon Ace like the Phoenix himself was right in the room. He wouldn't be able to harm the prince at all even if he wanted to.

But it was impossible for the Phoenix had been away from Gorudo for a decade thanks to him and now he had heard that the guardian had been captured by his enemy. He must get the guardian back if he were to become immortal.

Plus he also might be able to get Whitebeard's power thanks to this kid for he needed it as one of the mythical items.

"Why should I even trust your word?" Ace despised how this tyrant was acting like his life could be used like that of a pawn.

"I have information for you on what had happened 10 years ago when you were 8 years old. I know you wonder about how the healer Vivi who had once work in the palace ended up missing from your life and also I know of what had happened to the guardian of this country your precious phoenix." Blackbeard knew that he had Ace interested for it was obvious that this kid was looking for those answers.

"Sorry but I don't need your lies." Ace told him which the king glared at him.

"I will make you a deal I will allow you to leave this country but only if you go find the Phoenix for me." Blackbeard smiled as Ace tried to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"You must be joking. The Phoenix is a legend just to tell the origin of the royal family."

Blackbeard laughed "So Vivi had told you did she? Well if he is such a legend than how come his power though now weakening is protecting you even now? He was found yes by Gol D Roger himself over 20 years ago. I was part of the Whitebeard pirates and the Phoenix whose name is Marco is the first division commander of Whitebeard himself."

Ace glared for not only this bastard stole the throne and killed his family but he's a bloody pirate. "So pirates are you? Than I have nothing to do with the likes of you."

"Oh the irony you would say that Ace for Gol D Roger and Portgas D Rouge were pirates way before coming to this country in fact they were considered the king and queen of pirates. He had an alliance with Whitebeard and Red Haired Shanks whom by the way is your cousin." Blackbeard smirked which Ace's head was spinning with all of this information.

"No it's not true!" Ace knew that he could deny it but at the end of the day his heart seemed to accept it.

"Yes and when Marco's mission went south Roger found him and helped him out. Later he saved this country and Marco declared his protection for the newly formed royals which still holds since I can't harm you."

Ace didn't say anything for he knew now he wasn't crazy it must had been Marco communicating with him trying to save him which now he doesn't even hear him while he's in front of the tyrant. Could it be possible he is somehow blocking Marco but than why is the protection still on him? Something wasn't right and he knew from experience to always trust his instincts.

"If what you say is true than I will never turn over the Phoenix to you. He doesn't deserve what you have in mind for him and I swear to you that you won't get the rest of whatever you are looking for. I rather die than help you." Ace declared for he would put his life on the line for his country and friends including his brothers.

Blackbeard was about to say something when there was a loud explosion from the right and Ace took cover as pieces of a wall came at him.

All of the sudden there was a bright light and Blackbeard was thrown back into the wall. Ace turned to see who had attacked the palace and smiled to see Sabo standing there with Sengoku in his magic form along with some other allies.

"Thanks a lot." Sabo nodded and approached his friend cutting the seastone rope which Ace gave him a questioning look.

"I'll explain later Ace you are lucky that Blackbeard didn't kill you." Sabo had been so worried for his friend and his was worse fear was finding Ace's body.

Ace smiled a little "He can't harm me."

Sabo looked at him like he was crazy but before he could ask Blackbeard unleashed an attack which Garp stood in front of Ace taking the hit.

"Gramps!" Ace yelled which Garp turned with a smile on his face.

"You brat you had me worried. Now go before the reinforcements come." Garp pushed Ace away and Sabo got the message. He grabbed his friend and started pulling him to the entrance.

"You will not leave here alive." Blackbeard nodded at Burgess who went in for an attack.

"Sabo get Ace out of here now. Sengoku and I have a duty to protect the royal family." Garp smiled a little which Ace couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

Sabo could tell that Ace was injured "We have to hurry I don't want it to get worse."

Ace smiled a little "So where's Luffy?" He asked as they heard the battle in the background.

"He's on a mission with Law but don't worry you will see them again. " Sabo told him and Ace was glad that his little brother was safe.

Soon the three Whitebeard commanders Izo, Thatch and Jozu came across them which Sabo quickly introduced them and Ace didn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked him which Ace just shook his head he didn't want to bother Sabo with his problems.

"Where is Red Haired?" Ace asked which Thatch smiled and pointed toward the entrance of the kingdom.

"He's holding off some of the Black Crusaders and we have to leave now because CP0 are still out there." Sabo quickly moved Ace as fast as possible and soon sounds of battle came upon them.

Shanks noticed Ace and motioned him through "Hurry the Red Force is ahead I will cover your escape."

Ace didn't say anything for everything the tyrant had said was swarming around inside of him and he could feel his emotions were all over the place.

Soon they boarded the Red Force and as soon as they did Shanks gave the command to set sail and soon a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"So much death and why me?" Ace asked not knowing Shanks had heard him which he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are worth it Ace you are the future of this country and the people need you but first you must gather allies for a war is coming." Ace never thought that the day would come that the only way he could reclaim his birth right was through war.

"So where are we heading?" Sabo asked knowing that Ace had gotten information from the tyrant on what he was looking for.

"We must find the Phoenix for I want to prove if that fairy tale is real or not. He's looking for Marco the Phoenix." Ace told him which Shanks groaned knowing that his encounter with the Black Crusaders hadn't been an accident.

"I know where we have to go." Shanks told the coordinates to his navigator than got on the dial and called WhiteBeard who had successfully escaped the county.

He relayed all of the information and Whitebeard knew that Blackbeard would send out ships to try to intercept them.

"I will keep that brat busy just find Marco he had protected Ace since his birth but 10 years ago I had sent him out on a mission and Blackbeard had intercepted him. He took him captive for a few months than exchanged him to the marines for additional protection. After Marco was able to escape an enemy of Blackbeard took him and I had been looking for him since." Whitebeard told them which Ace wondered if Marco knew of Vivi's death which happened a year ago when he was 17.

Ace looked out at the horizon and now they were out of the waters controlled by Blackbeard and he felt sad as well as anger over come him.

"If that is true than why does Marco's protection hold even though he haven't been in the country for a decade?" Ace asked.

"Not much is known about his magic but I bet his put his life force through that protection spell and that is how he is able to keep you safe." Whitebeard told him and Ace also couldn't help but wonder.

"Is it possible for him to telepathically communicate with me?" Ace asked which Sabo's eyes widened in shock.

"Most likely he's guiding you that way and that might be the only way to find him Ace."

Ace knew now at least he wasn't going crazy "Just one thing though I couldn't hear him when I was in front of Blackbeard if Marco was trying to contact me."

"Than that brat most likely has a way to block it but no matter you are safe now." Whitebeard had heard stories of Ace and he couldn't help but be reminded of Roger.

"Is it true that you and Shanks had been allies with my father Roger when he was a pirate?" Ace asked all of the sudden and Shanks could see that the kid had trust issues and he heard a cold tone when he had asked his question.

Shanks and Whitebeard knew that Ace had more to learn but how he was going to take it they weren't sure.

Shanks had asked his ship's doctor to look after Ace and Sabo gave him some food and drink.

"Just rest now Ace we will answer everything in time." Shanks told him which Sabo showed him the captain's cabin for he wanted Ace to be comfortable.

"You better and you both better not lie to me because I hate pirates. You need to earn my trust." Ace than entered the cabin and shut the door.

Shanks understood where Ace was coming from he thought he had been safe this whole time but he had been fooled into false security.

"He has to know on how Vivi died for she had been a Revolutionary." Shanks said a loud and Sabo nodded.

"I will tell him myself I just haven't been able word on Sengoku or Garp?" Sabo asked out of curiosity. He didn't like the Royal Guard but he owed them for their escape.

"Blackbeard just launched some ships to follow us captain." Shanks than smiled and told Whitebeard.

Whitebeard intercepted them and the Black Crusaders ship started giving chase of the Moby Dick for Teach had a grudge against Whitebeard.

"I don't know about Sengoku or Garp Sabo but don't worry I'm sure they wouldn't go down that quickly." Shanks told him.

"Rest Sabo our journey is going to be a long one." Shanks gave his friend a smile.

Sabo knew that it wasn't going to be easy now just he had to tell Ace how his guardian Vivi died but at the moment he wasn't sure how.

Back at the palace Blackbeard was pissed "I had sent a ship against Whitebeard, Burgess take Van Auger and go after the Red Force. Marco has contact with the runt of a prince and he will lead us to my immortality one way or another."

"Yes mi lord." Burgess took his leave and went to get his subordinate. Soon they set sail and the Red Force had no idea that they were being tailed at the moment.

" Marco's power is weakening for he's using it to the breaking point to keep the protection on that runt for the last 10 years. If Ace refuses to give up his guardian than I will threaten to kill Ace in front of the Phoenix for Marco would rather surrender than let the runt be harmed. My plan will work no matter what." Blackbeard smiled as he watch his plan unfold.

At the same time Sengoku and Garp had successfully escape the palace they were glad that Ace had finally left the country.

"Good luck brat." Garp whispered for he was afraid for Ace and Sengoku understood for he had feared for Law's safety. Things were now changing for the county.


	7. Chapter 7

As Ace drifted off to sleep he tried to not think about everything that had happened to him. Soon nightmares began to plague him faces of those of his parents and Vivi.

His parents he didn't remember but for some reason his subconscious had locked away those memories to almost to the point of protecting him. Maybe deep down he didn't want to know the truth that he should just stay ignorant.

Also Blackbeard came to mind and he felt his anger rise up for he wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard but his power didn't come when he had tried calling it. Was he really that weak?

" _Marco?"_ He tried reaching out to him first maybe he just needed some assurance that he wasn't alone even though he was now surrounded by his so called cousin and his pirate crew plus Sabo.

" _Ace are you alright?"_ Marco had a small smile on his face for he never thought that his charge would try to contact him after all of this time.

" _I should be asking you the same. Why are you using your power to protect me when it's slowly harming you?"_ Ace asked for he didn't want anyone to die for him.

" _I can regenerate my life force so don't worry. How is your injury?"_

Ace was surprised to hear that he could regenerate maybe the Phoenix's magic was more powerful than anyone had given credit for.

" _I'm fine. Everyone is looking for you Marco including Whitebeard. Where are you?"_ Ace could feel some form of sadness like Marco knew that his captain had been looking for him.

" _I don't want you in harm's way Ace please focus on gathering allies and let the search be handled by the others."_ Marco sighed for he had a feeling that Ace was just like his father and wouldn't give up.

" _I'm not giving up Marco I need to reach you first. Blackbeard wants immortality and is willing to do anything to get your magic. Vivi died last year and I had been alone."_ Ace felt pain hit him hard for he had been the one who had discovered her body.

" _I know of Vivi's death I felt her power leave her. You were never alone Ace I had been watching over you this pass year especially. I couldn't feel you though the last few hours what happened?"_ Marco could sense a change in Ace when he had asked that question.

" _Blackbeard did blocked you out I couldn't feel your protection. I was scared but he had sensed your magic and fear overcame him. He knew right than your protection was still active and he couldn't harm me."_ Ace smirked for he had enjoyed that moment.

" _That is good news than. Rest Ace you need to sleep you are safe now."_ Marco cut the connection and Ace found himself in a peaceful sleep this time without nightmares.

Meanwhile Sabo had contacted Luffy telling him that Ace had made it out of Gorudo alive and well.

"That is good news Sabo I knew you could do it." Luffy told him which Sabo couldn't help but wonder if they had any more run ins with the marines.

"Any signs of Akainu?" Sabo asked.

"No but I know that they are probably making plans for their next move. Seeing CP0 and Akainu inside of the country made all of us on edge." Luffy feared that it wouldn't be long until a war might come to light.

"I agree Mihawk and Dragon have been keeping an eye on the marines and Blackbeard as well. It seems that Ace's escape had made Blackbeard more desperate to get power." Sabo knew that the tyrant wouldn't give up and they must make a plan.

"I trust you brother with Ace and I will meet up with you soon. Good luck finding Marco."

"Take care Luffy and make sure Law doesn't get into too much trouble." They hung up and Sabo turned to Shanks.

"Any sign of BlackBeard?" Sabo knew that Shanks had suspected that were being followed and soon a ship appeared not far from the Red Force bearing the insignia of Blackbeard.

"We are being followed prepare to attack." Shanks commanded which the Red Force came around and began getting the cannons ready to fire.

Burgess smiled "Looks like we had been spotted and the fun will begin." He motioned the minions to prepare to fire.

Shanks knew that they must loose them or else their mission will be a failure. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Burgess yelled and soon a battle started between the two ships.

Ace was startled awake and ran out of the cabin to see the Red Force fighting the Black Crusader's ship. "Oh looks like I get to have some fun."

"No Ace get back you are not to fight." Sabo tried to pull him away to safety but Ace wasn't going to go.

"I owe those bastards." Ace than summoned his fire magic and sent a wave to the ship.

The Black Crusader's ship caught fire doing some major damage which really set off Burgess. "That runt may had escaped for now but he doesn't know what is waiting for him." He smirked before turning back toward his crew.

"Salvage what you can and get us back to Gorudo now." He commanded which soon the crew was in a panic trying to carry out that order.

All of the sudden Burgess got a call on the dial from his king "Good news we got one of the mythical items, Whitebeard's power."

Burgess smirked for now since Whitebeard had fallen the crew of his will and he knew that Marco would want revenge but would he risked that prince's life for it? It's going to be amusing indeed.

"That's great news your majesty. Prince Ace just damaged our ship with his fire magic but don't worry they are sailing into one of our ally's territory so the Red Force won't make it far." Burgess told him.

"Excellent remember I need Prince Ace alive for his power is most important just like the Phoenix's." Blackbeard didn't want to risk losing two of the other most powerful magic out there.

"I understand your highness. I will be back in the country soon." Burgess hung up for it seemed like no one could contend with the power of Blackbeard and his crew.

"The world is going to burn and we will be the masters." Blackbeard was enjoying this game and it was worth the years he had worked to get where he was.

Meanwhile on the Isle of Roses Marco exhausted from his conversation with Ace started recycling his life force but it's getting harder for him to do it. "10 years has been too long I know Ace will come for Shanks had gotten the coordinates but can he bring down the enemy?" He thought but deep down he knew that Ace wasn't alone and he also knew that pirates like Luffy most likely had joined up with Ace.

Isle of Roses is ruled by an enemy of Blackbeard's and Marco had been held prisoner there for a decade as leverage but Marco's power was weakening but he would never tell that to his captor.

Also Marco knew that his freedom will come for he was meant to do much more especially since his fate was tied to Ace's.

"So I see that Phoenix is still in one piece." The mysterious voice came from outside of his prison.

"Get lost you don't scare me." Marco kept his tone even for he would never show fear in face of danger he was a Whitebeard pirate after all.

"I came to let you know that Whitebeard's power has been absorbed by Blackbeard and that your one hope of leaving this island is on his way but don't worry he has a welcoming party." The figure laughed and Marco glared at him.

"You will never claim what you are searching for. Whitebeard might be gone but mark my words your country will burn." Marco smirked for his captor has become overconfident.

"You know that exiled prince Ace of Gorudo survived and has started his journey. Tell me what is he planning?" The voice told him which Marco wasn't going to give out any information regarding Ace.

"I warn you if you try to bring harm to him I will not show no mercy." Marco threatened which the voice just laughed.

"You will have to get out of your prison first and from where I'm standing you aren't strong enough to." The voice than turned to his guard and told him to keep an eye on the Phoenix before leaving.

Marco shut his eyes and he could feel his connection with Ace the kid was safe for now but he had a bad feeling.

At the same time Law and Luffy had came across an ally of Blackbeard which they had came under attack.

"Law go on ahead I got this." Luffy told him which Law smirked.

"Don't tell me what to do Mugiwara or I will have to dissect you." Luffy laughed and the enemy approached.

"Monkey D Luffy and Trafalgar D Law I finally found you." Crocodile had been searching for them because of their bounties and Luffy's connection to Dragon himself.

"Oh you think that you could take us on than you are mistaken." Luffy turned to his nakama who all had smiles on their faces it looks like they too will get to have some fun.

"We need a plan." Law told him but Luffy instantly got into battle position and made his move.

Crocodile threw up a sand wall knocking Luffy back. Law just sighed and created a room in which Crocodile just stood there but sand was flying around.

"You both are weak." Crocodile stepped outside of the room and the wind started picking up.

At the same time Law's and Luffy's crew started fighting Baroque Works.

Meanwhile back at the Red Force Sabo knocked on the door of the cabin and let himself in.

Ace didn't acknowledge him for he was preoccupied with the conversation that he had with Marco.

"Ace?" Sabo walked over and took a seat in a chair and the expression he saw on his friend's face it made him worried and he hoped to lift some of the burden from him.

"What's wrong Ace? Please talk to me." Sabo's tone held a hint of worry in it which Ace had picked up on.

"I'm fine Sabo. I just have one question how did Vivi die?" Ace made eye contact with him and Sabo felt sadness overcome him and he turned away for he had carried the guilt for over an year.

"It's a long story Ace are you sure you want to know?" Sabo asked for this was the only chance for Ace to back out of knowing the truth.

"Tell me Sabo for I had carried the guilt for a year because I had been the one who had found her body." Ace tried to fight back the tears as Sabo nodded.

He was about to tell him when all of the sudden Shanks burst the door open "Sabo come quick we are under attack."

Sabo made contact with Ace who nodded and Sabo ran to join the others but before he did he turned back "Stay here Ace and rest trust in us."

"I do trust you just be careful." Ace knew that Blackbeard had allies all over the place and he couldn't help but feel like this was his fault.

Sabo caught up to Shanks and was surprised on who had found them. He turned to the captain waiting to see what his orders were.


	8. Chapter 8

Burgess pulled into the port of Gorudo and was greeted by Van Auger who had been ordered to bring his comrade before the king.

"So did Whitebeard put up much of a fight?" He asked Burgess as his friend showed him the white mystical stone that held one of the most powerful magic alive.

"He more like surrendered to protect his crew the old fool believed that he was worth dying for his so called family. But no matter we are close to our destiny." Burgess hid the stone and they quickly made their way to the palace.

It wasn't long until they reached the palace and Burgess had been summoned to the throne room. "So you had told me that your mission had been a success. Do you have prove?" Blackbeard asked.

Burgess pulled out the stone and gave it to the king which Blackbeard smirked for he finally got the power of his former captain the power he had always wanted.

"Any news on finding Marco the Phoenix?" Blackbeard asked for he really need to find that island and he knew that Ace was with his cousin.

"Not yet but we had sent the word out to CP0 to keep an eye and ear open." Van Auger told him which the king was growing restless. He needed to complete his power hold for Ace was so close in fulfilling his prophetic destiny.

"That runt of a prince is destined to come into power on his 19th birthday which is coming fast and the magic will be his to control. I must get his power and Marco's power. Also I need you to find the ancient zoan user X Drake as well." Blackbeard told his minions which Burgess smiled.

"We are already on the tail of the ancient zoan right now your highness. One of our allies had crossed paths with the user and fought him. He survived and is tracking him as we speak."

"Excellent don't fail me." Blackbeard than turned back to his empire inside of the country.

"The tributes need to be collected for today and also are there any more allies of those pirates still remaining in this country?" Blackbeard needed to strengthen his hold for he couldn't risk a rebellion now.

"Catarina is out now doing the tributes and as for intelligence we believe there are no supporters of those pirates left in this country." Van Auger than took his leave and Burgess turn back to his king.

"We will keep you posted." He took his leave to go meet up with the guards to re build the defenses.

All of the sudden Shiliew ran into the throne room and bowed "Mi lord our ally Crocodile had found Dragon's son Monkey D Luffy and his ally Trafalgar Law. They were found in the North Blue heading toward that island."

Blackbeard smirked "Excellent so the rumors of Law's revenge is true after all. I will let that bastard know so he could greet them and kill them. He may be my enemy but he would dispose of those two pirate crews for me."

Shiliew smiled and got ready his crew and in turn asked their comrade Doc Q to come with him for two pirate crews were better than one while dealing with the worse generation.

Meanwhile on the Isle of Ice not far from Gorudo, Garp, Sengoku and Dragon had met up to discuss all that had happened within 24 hours.

"We managed to allow Prince Ace to escape but with a heavy cost. We lost some of the recruits of the Royal Guards including some of mine who were about to be promoted." Garp told his son which Dragon knew that the operation didn't go entirely successful as planned.

"We had planned for the day ever since you had promised him father to look after the prince upon his death." Dragon knew of the promise for he had been there as well the day Gorudo changed forever or so they thought until Marco had revealed to them that the prince had lived at the cost of the queen's life.

"Also I believe your subordinate Vivi who had been the head healer at the time at the palace had taken the prince to safety after Marco told them where to go. She was lost last year am I right?" Sengoku asked which Dragon didn't have much to say to that for he should of saw the warning ahead of time but it had been too late.

"Yes Vivi died and all I can tell you that Blackbeard was involved and Sabo has permission to tell the prince if the prince so wished it." Dragon told them and soon he got a notice from Koala.

"Sir the Red Force has encountered another enemy this time a marine by the name of Kizaru who is under the command of Akainu." Koala told him which Dragon groaned and turned to see the expressions changed on Sengoku's and Garp's faces.

"Are there any commanders nearby?" Dragon asked for he knew that Sabo was on board at the moment until he will be called away when needed.

"No but there is more news Trafalgar Law and Monkey D Luffy both are under attack from the warlord Crocodile who is in an alliance with the one warlord we had feared and suspected for months. What are your orders?" Koala asked for she knew that there's a possibility that all of their years of hard planning are about to go out the window.

Dragon turned to his father and his friend "Let's just say for the case of argument you two will handle Kizaru for I know the perfect person who could counter him and as I remember he owes both of you a favor. I will handle Crocodile."

Garp didn't like this at all but had no other choice "Fine we know where the person you seek and how will you handle the warlord for he is under the protection of the government?"

"Don't worry I can master an ally who is a warlord but she will only see a representative of my army in which lucky for me they had already met in the past." Dragon smirked and turned to Koala who nodded.

"We must go quickly for time is of the essence." Garp and Sengoku left and Dragon gave the order to his commanders in which soon Akainu will feel the wrath of those who would not stand by and let the world burn.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Koala asked him which Dragon knew what she meant but it was the only way he could help his son.

"Yes and Mihawk as well as been alerted and is on his way to insist the Straw Hats and his allies." Dragon than left the island for he had battle plans to draw up for there was an upcoming war on the horizon.

Garp and Sengoku left to go to the Island of Trees where the one man who once upon a time had been an enemy due to the fact he was once the second in command of the Roger Pirates.

They had mixed emotions but they figured that he would want to protect Roger's son and heir to the Gorudo kingdom.

"Let's hope that the incidents of the past won't cloud the issue at hand." Garp told his friend which Sengoku didn't reply for he didn't know what to say the meeting could go either way.

Back with the Red Force they were doing everything can against Kizaru in which Benn Beckman turned to the captain "We must call one of our allies captain and he is the closest one that could aid us the fastest."

Shanks groaned for it had been over a decade since the last encounter and he knew that his so called friend most likely held a grudge against him. But he knew he would have to swallow his pride if his ship and the prince are to survive not to mention his crew.

"Oh the young in are scary." He did another light attack but with Shank's haki mastery he dodged it which luckily for him the attack also missed his crew.

"Give up Kizaru we aren't going to surrender." Shanks than nodded to his friend.

Meanwhile Garp and Sengoku had arrived at the Isle of Trees and the island hasn't changed in many years. It was a desolate place unless you knew how to get here and they both had guessed that the 2nd in command of the Roger Pirates would of came 20 years ago.

"Who comes to my island?" The voice shout out from the woods as Garp and Sengoku made their way off their ship and onto the beach area.

"It's Sengoku and Garp from the Royal Guards of Gorudo. We came to talk." Garp announced.

"Why exactly are you here for? I know you two both had left the World Government years ago so you shouldn't be here for me for our era had ended." The person drew closer and Sengoku nodded.

"That is true but we came to tell you that the heir of Gorudo lives."

The person froze for he had heard rumors that none of the royal family of that country had survived. "How is he alive than?"

"Vivi a member of my Dragon's Revolutionaries and Marco the Phoenix both had saved the prince the night he had been born." Garp revealed which the person felt a hint of joy in his heart.

"Come with me." The person ushered them towards his small house and let them in.

Once they were settled the person smiled "Now tell me everything."

At the same time Luffy and Law had just defeated Crocodile and Baroque Works. Luffy than heard Law yell from nearby.

"Are any of your nakama hurt?" Law asked for the doctor in him had surfaced now that the fight had ended.

Luffy asked and everyone was fine which Luffy laughed "We are all good here Tra-guy."

Law ignored the nickname and turned to his own crew which they were fine. He than made a suggestion "We should make land fall."

Nami checked her compass and saw it was pointing to a nearby island "Everyone make for the island straight ahead. It might not look like much but we need to check supplies and make a plan."

Luffy gave the order and soon both pirate crews made land fall but when they did they realized they weren't alone. "Hello again Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law."

Law groaned "What are you doing here Eustass Kidd ya?" He had hoped they weren't going to see each other so soon.

"You made it to my island that I am currently occupying so I think I should ask you all the same." Kidd wasn't known for his patience at all.

Luffy laughed "It's good to see you again now we can be nakama."

Kidd sighed "I know why you are in these waters we have much to talk about. Come for there is now a truce between us and a possible alliance."

Everyone got comfortable and Killer knowing how important that this alliance could be didn't say a word but offered them food and water with the rations all three of the crews had.

"So let's get down to business Eustass ya." Law gave him a serious look and Kidd didn't even feel threatened by it for he knew Law was just acting tough.

"Nice try Law but you don't boss me around. Now I do have some news though so listen up."

Luffy couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding as the talks started between them.


	9. Chapter 9

The person led Garp and Sengoku into the bar and had his wife Shakky pour the drinks. She was surprised to see two former marine admirals here at the island but she figured it wasn't her place to question it.

"So Rayleigh how have things been?" Garp asked which he smirked slightly.

"You know that I can't tell you anything even though you both are no longer my enemy. But Shakky had gotten some intel that Whitebeard is dead and Blackbeard has his power." Rayleigh couldn't believe how things had turned so quickly for he had known the strongest man in the world back during Roger's pirate age.

"Yes we had heard from Dragon about that as well and it will only make things harder for Ace." Garp told him which Rayleigh noticed that must be the kid's name.

"So Ace huh? Where is he?" Rayleigh wanted to meet him and hope to help the kid as an ally and friend like he had been with Roger.

"He's with Shanks right now we had a hard time getting him out of Gorudo but we did it thanks to the Whitebeard pirates and the Revolutionaries." Sengoku despised both of those groups but since he was no longer a marine he had no power in the World Government.

"I will help you but on a condition." Rayleigh wasn't a fool for he really didn't trust them but he would do anything to protect Ace.

"What is the condition?" Sengoku asked.

"I want you two to make sure that the kingdom of Gorudo is protected from anymore pirate raids once Ace becomes king. He doesn't need to be tied to his father's fate." Rayleigh was dead serious and this was the only condition he knew would make Garp and Sengoku to consider if they want his help.

"Deal!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Rayleigh turned to his wife "If you get anymore intel on the marines or pirates or even the Red Force let me know immediately."

Shakky smiled "I will and be careful." She warned she knew that war was coming and her husband had fought long ago but she had a bad feeling that this time it will be different.

"I will." He turned to the others and sighed as he grabbed some provisions.

"Let's go I have a good idea on where Shanks could be at this time." Rayleigh told them for he had contact with Shanks right before he had left for Gorudo.

Meanwhile Shanks saw his ally show up and he could already feel a headache coming on. "Well let's get this over with."

Soon Shanks got a signal as the other ship pulled up "Long time no see Shanks."

Buggy the Clown had arrived to help Shanks and their past made Buggy bitter which Shanks laughed "You haven't changed at all Buggy."

"I still hate you for what you had done to me 20 years ago but right now I see you need my help." Buggy smirked.

"Trust me you are the last person to ask for help but I tell you what Buggy if you help me get rid of this admiral here I would give you the map to the treasure you seek." Shanks knew that his old friend was obsessed on finding an old treasure that could be said to be a legend.

"Deal!" Buggy turned to his crew and back at Shanks who nodded. Their temporary alliance was now active and Kizaru didn't care either way.

"Oh I will bring you both down." He attacked but Buggy blocked it successfully.

"You can't hit me baka!" Buggy laughed as Kizaru was growing tired of these pirates.

"You won't be laughing when I put you back in Impel Down." Kizaru ordered another attack which missed both pirate ships.

Shanks and Buggy were going to win this fight one way or another. But they must work together to make it happen which it seemed impossible at the moment.

All of the sudden Shanks got a call on the dial and he was shocked on who it was. "Rayleigh?"

"It's been a long time kid and I take it Buggy is there as well?" He asked which Shanks told him that he too had been summoned to help in this fight.

"Great I will be on your position soon just try to keep Kizaru busy." Rayleigh knew that the Yonko and warlord could hold him off for they weren't going to run from a fight unless it was necessary.

Shanks smiled for he knew Buggy would be surprised to see Rayleigh again. "Understood." He hung up and continued his attack on the marine ship.

It wasn't long until Sabo turned to Shanks who thought of an idea and whispered it to the captain "Shanks I have a plan cover mine and Ace's escape. Kizaru would be too focused on you two to stop us."

Shanks turned to him "You have no where to go." He didn't like this plan at all.

"Yes we do I have a ship waiting and we can make it easily. Ace is in danger if he stays with you especially we know that is the main reason Kizaru is here. Akainu had ordered it himself." Sabo knew that the marines won't stop until Ace was dead for they feared him just like they had feared Roger.

Shanks thought it over and Benn waited to see what his decision was and it didn't take long for him to make the choice.

"Alright get Ace and go. Go find the Whitebeard pirates and tell them the coordinates to where Marco is." Shanks told him and Sabo smiled his thanks before running back to the cabin.

"Ace let's go!" Sabo grabbed him and Ace didn't even have time to ask what was going on before he was dragged out of the room.

Shanks gave Ace a smile before turning back to the battle. Ace than understood what was going on.

"I'm not leaving!" Ace stopped and glared at Sabo. He wanted to stay and fight.

"Ace we have to. Shanks and Buggy are giving us time and we must go. Kizaru was sent here by Akainu himself to kill you and I will not stand by to allow that to happen." Sabo told him which Ace sighed for he had already lost a lot in his life.

Ace turned back to Shanks "Thank you."

Shanks nodded "Ace you aren't your father you aren't tied to his fate. You will make a great king someday and I know your parents would of been proud."

Ace felt a wave of emotions overcome him but he tried to block them. All of the sudden a bright light was heading his way. He knew he was drained and still recovering after destroying a Black Crusader's ship. He braced for the attack but than he saw Sabo's attack intercept it.

"You aren't going to harm him!" Sabo turned to Ace and they made haste as they left the Red Force and made it to the small Revolutionary ship that Sabo had hidden nearby.

The sounds of battle continued in the distance and neither Sabo or Ace said anything as they left the area.

After a few minutes Sabo turned to Ace "I will call the Whitebeard pirates and see where their location is."

Ace didn't say anything but grabbed some fruit and started eating in silence. Sabo found out the location and set the coordinates than checked his compass to make sure they were on course.

After a few minutes Ace finally asked "How does Shanks know my father?" It really wasn't the first question he had wanted to ask but it made him curious.

Sabo's eyes met his and he gave a small smile "Shanks and Buggy both were part of your father's pirate crew 20 years ago. Roger was known as pirate king and your mother Rouge was pirate queen they had saved Gorudo and were made into the royal family of the country."

Ace's expression changed "So it was true on what that bastard had told me."

Sabo sighed for he knew that Ace had some grudge against pirates but at least with Blackbeard in power and had killed his parents he understood that grudge.

"What else did he tell you?" Sabo wanted to know for he had hoped that the news about Vivi haven't been told like that of a rumor.

"He mentioned Marco and how he is my guardian. He also told me that he had heard rumors of my survival." Ace didn't want to say anymore on the matter for he had lived a lie almost his whole life.

Sabo knew that Marco was a huge part of Ace's life and he didn't how much so until Ace had brought up his connection with the Phoenix.

"Vivi's death is a tragedy which all of us Revolutionaries share and I know you are still haunted by it. She died by a Black Crusader by the name of Van Auger who is a sniper." Sabo knew that Ace would want the full detail so he poured himself and Ace some ale that he had snuck off of Shanks's ship.

After drinking in silence Sabo thought it was time to unleash the truth in which he hoped that Ace would be free from that memory of her death and the guilt.

"So what happened that day?" Ace braced himself for the truth as Sabo's expression changed.

"Dragon had heard a rumor that Blackbeard was looking to become immortal. So he had sent a message to Koala and told her to deliver the message to Vivi. Vivi was to infiltrate the palace even though she had left Law in charge of the healing wing and she wanted to spend time looking after you. Well she was successful and when she entered the study thanks to Nami giving her the key she found the truth. She saw that Blackbeard was after Marco and the legendary mythical items to become the only king of the country. She thought he had known about your survival but luckily found no documentation." Sabo took a deep breath for he could feel tears coming and he looked at Ace.

Ace couldn't believe it and he had traces of tears which he had turned away from him "So she had been a Revolutionary."

"Yes and Vivi had grabbed the document but she didn't realize that she was being watched by one of the Black Crusaders so he had raised an alarm. She happened to come across Law who helped her by leading her to the southern passage way and wished her luck. Blackbeard furious sent Van Auger to kill her which he had chased her towards the town and when she was close to where Koala was waiting he opened fired and killed her." Sabo put a hand on his friend's arm and tried to reassure him that any of the guilt he was carrying should now be let go.

"I thought she died because of me and who I was. So what happened to the document?" He asked but he had a suspicion on what of happened.

"Koala had grabbed it before Van Auger could of retrieved it back and that was how we knew Blackbeard's plan and Vivi was honored at the headquarters." Sabo waited for Ace to say anything else.

"I'm glad that you honored her and I knew that I wouldn't had been able to stop her that day even if I wanted. So thank you Sabo for the truth and I will make that bastard pay for killing so many people." Ace swore that everyone wouldn't die in vain for he will reclaim the throne.

Meanwhile Koala arrived on Amazon Isle on behave of Dragon. She was greeted by the warriors and one of them stepped forward "Welcome sister."

"It's an honor to be here I have business with your ruler." Koala hoped that his exchange would go well.

"Follow me." Koala was led to a traditional hut that served as a palace she could that this was it due to the amount of decorations on it.

The one who had led her to the ruler paid her respects than took her leave in which Koala stepped forward "I am thankful for your warm welcome."

"It's good to see you Koala of the Revolutionaries normally we don't have dealings with men but Dragon has been a helpful ally for us in the past so please sister take drink and let's talk."

Koala smiled for she always felt safe and welcome on the island ever since the ruler found out that she had been connected to Fisher Tiger a pirate who had helped the ruler and her sisters when they were children to escape slavery.

"I came because of Dragon needs your help." Koala told her which the ruler didn't say anything but nodded.

"Please speak freely." The ruler was Boa Hancock the queen of the Amazons for she allows only women upon the island but if she had to deal with men than they were only allowed on the beach outside of the village and would do business with them there.

"You are a warlord of the government so this might put you in a predicament but Dragon needs your help against other warlords who seek to harm his mission." Koala knew that she would have to come clean completely but Boa didn't seem to ask for more.

"Very well who is it?" Boa knew the government was corrupt and only became a warlord to protect her people. This was a rare request even for her.

At the same time Kidd, Law and Luffy were working on the terms of their alliance unknown to them that one of the members of the enemy of Blackbeard was watching them.

"Young lord I found them." The member reported back over the dial and the young lord laughed.

"Excellent job just keep an eye on them for now." He ordered and hung up for he will put his plan in affect soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The tension was felt inside of the village as Koala revealed that Crocodile had been defeated by the Straw Hat and Heart Pirate alliance but the other warlord's movements were making the Revolutionaries nervous.

Boa was losing patience "So who are you worried about?" She needed to make a choice rather or not she was going to help out Dragon.

"Well Mihawk is an ally of Dragon so it's not him but there is one warlord who started making his move and he is the enemy of Blackbeard who is now the tyrant king of Gorudo. His name is Don Quixote Doflamingo." Koala revealed and Boa's expression changed.

"I will help you against him for he might not have directly threaten me or this island but his activities are getting close to our borders. Tell Dragon I will move out when he needs me." Boa told her which Koala smiled and took her leave for she must return immediately to the Revolutionary HQ.

Koala got to her ship and called Dragon telling him the success and he had informed her that Garp and Sengoku had found Rayleigh who had agreed to help with their mission.

"Any word on Sabo?" She couldn't help but be a little worried for him and Dragon smiled a little for he had suspected that she had feelings for the chief of the Revolutionaries though she would never act upon them for friendship out weighed her romantic feelings.

"He and Ace had left Shanks's ship and on their way to meet up with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates. We also have news that Blackbeard is going after XDrake." He had just been informed by Ivankov and Hack both who are a part of his organization who had infiltrated Gorudo to keep an eye on the tyrant.

"So do you have a plan on intercepting the party going after XDrake?" She had a feeling that if Blackbeard gets that ancient zoan power than he would be twice as powerful which means Ace wouldn't stand a chance.

"XDrake can take care of himself and I want you to return to HQ." He hung up and she did to with a sigh.

"Be careful out there Sabo." She whispered as she set sail to go back to Baltigo.

Dragon than called Sabo and told him the news about Koala's success and asked about how his mission was going.

Sabo turned to Ace who seemed to be sleeping after all he had just been told and he hoped that he had truly brought him peace. "We are still on course of finding the rest of the Whitebeards. I had told him what had happened and he seemed to be free of the guilt after wards."

"Good I'm glad he knows and we also have intel from the rest of our comrades in Gorudo, Blackbeard is making another move he had sent men out to go after the next mystical power the ancient zoan."

Sabo sighed for time was not on their side "Can we intercept them?"

Dragon knew Sabo wasn't going to like this "XDrake can handle himself he was once a marine turned pirate and I trust his crew his strong enough to defend against the Black Crusaders."

"Thank you for the update and any more intel on the marines or Luffy?" He couldn't help to be worried for his little brother and he could tell that Ace had been thinking about him as well.

"No not yet but I will keep everyone informed." Dragon hung up and got back to his paperwork while Sabo kept an eye out for the weather but occasionally turned to see if Ace was alright.

Meanwhile Rayleigh had separated from Garp and Sengoku who had decided to try to gather up more intel on Akainu while he headed toward the Red Force to help out Shanks who was still under siege of Kizaru.

"I wonder how Shanks and Buggy are doing now. It's been 20 years since Roger's crew." Rayleigh felt a wave of sadness overcome him as he suddenly remembered his captain but he knew that he was doing the right thing by helping out Ace.

Rayleigh's ship soon came upon the Red Force and he signaled both the Red Force and Buggy's ship for he smiled knowing that no matter what the differences they had between them Shanks would always find a way to pull Buggy into a mess of his.

Shanks's expression changed and Buggy was shocked "Rayleigh!"

Kizaru wasn't worried for he knew who this former pirate was but he didn't have the man power to take him on. "Dark King Rayleigh oh I see you had came out of retirement."

"Back off Kizaru for you don't stand a chance against me and remember that even though I am no longer an active pirate my reputation presides me." Rayleigh glared at him daring him to make a move.

Kizaru made his retreat than and headed back to the main marine headquarters. Shanks knew that his crew was tired and for once he was thankful that their former comrade had showed up.

Rayleigh turned to Buggy and Shanks "It's been a long time I heard both of you had been busy."

Buggy glared at Shanks "I'm leaving now since you had dragged me into another battle which I'm glad to had made it out alive and it's great seeing you again Rayleigh but I must go."

Shanks turned serious "I need you in an alliance Buggy we are fighting for Gorudo."

Buggy didn't hear any news about the kingdom since Blackbeard had taken control and they had lost their captain and the king of the kingdom Gol D Roger. "What has happened?"

Rayleigh sighed and turned to Shanks "I think we need to make land and get your ships taken care of and I have some supplies if either of you need it. Than we will tell you everything."

They made land to an secluded island called Tsuki and as everyone got settled Rayleigh started examining the ships which both of them were lucky to come away mostly unscathed.

Shanks than told Buggy everything about what had happened and at first he didn't know what to say for he never thought that hope had existed for that kingdom.

"So what do you say Buggy? It could be like old times." Shanks asked and Buggy still didn't want to do anything with the red head but he could see some profit from this.

"I still haven't forgiven you and you always been so optimistic that it makes me sick but I will join the fight and become your ally Red Haired. I know Whitebeard had fallen and we must work together even if it's with the Revolutionaries." Buggy hoped that his decision won't back fire on him.

"Great now everyone let's drink up let's celebrate our success." Shanks grabbed the alcohol that Rayleigh had brought and soon a party started.

Rayleigh joined in for he was now on board as well and it seemed like even though Ace haven't met most of them he had gathered strong allies it seemed like the name of the crown prince was bringing out hope for the future everywhere.

Meanwhile Ace was sleeping when he found himself thinking about his guardian and couldn't help but wonder how he was doing.

" _Marco?"_

" _Ace it's been awhile how are you holding up?"_ His voice was laced with concern for he had felt a change in his charge.

" _I found out about Vivi and what had really happened to her that day. I am grieving a little still but I am slowly accepting it."_ Ace told him honestly.

" _I'm so sorry I wish I can help you by being there by your side right now."_

" _Don't be just talking to you is helping but we are on our way to see your crew and than hopefully in finding you."_

" _Ace things are getting dangerous I think you shouldn't be so worried about finding me after all Blackbeard is going to get stronger if you don't start countering him."_ Marco knew that his captor wouldn't allow Ace to leave the island alive if he were to even try to rescue him.

" _Marco we already had this conversation I am not changing my mind and I know it's dangerous but I have some allies as it is and they are already working against that bastard."_ Ace just hoped he would be enough to be king of the kingdom just like his father had been.

Marco sensed something was bothering him _"What is it? What is truly bothering you Ace?"_

" _I'm worried even if I am able to bring down the Blackbeard and his crew would I be good enough to become king?"_ Ace never knew his father or mother for that matter so he had no idea on how to act like a king or the way he should hold court.

" _Relax Ace I will help you when the time comes for I will never abandon you even if I am called away I will always be there for you no matter what."_ Marco promised and he could sense Ace's mood had changed.

" _Do you promise?"_

' _I promise as your guardian and upon my life Ace."_

" _Thank you and I hope your crew accepts me as well."_

" _They will trust me just tell them who you are and my name. They will be great allies for the cause and tell them I will return to them."_ Marco knew that Ace would come and he hoped that he would bring as many allies as possible for a fight awaited him.

" _How are you doing Marco?"_

" _I'm fine considering my situation but don't worry Ace you need to rest and let go of the guilt she is watching over you just like your parents and I'm sure they are proud."_

" _Thank you Marco and please take care."_ Ace had increasingly grew more worried for him and he hoped that they reach the island where he was located soon.

" _You are welcome sleep Ace."_ Marco felt Ace's connection die off and he knew his charge finally went back to sleep for he seemed to need it.

Meanwhile in the North Blue Doc Q and Shiliew came across the island that three of the worse generation was held up.

"We found Trafalgar Law, Monkey D Luffy and Eustass Kidd so they must be planning to continue their mission." Shiliew smirked at his comrade.

"So do you have a plan?" Doc Q was growing restless and needed to see some action and the sooner they dealt with these brats the better off they were.

As they talked Luffy had sensed danger and turned to his nakama "I think we are being watched."

Law's expression told him that he too had sensed it maybe it was because they both had magic thanks to the "D" line. Does they mean their senses were above normal? They didn't have time to think about it when all of the sudden an explosion shook the island.

Eustass Kidd stood up and saw the colors "It's a Black Crusader ship."

Luffy turned to his nakama "Everyone prepare to leave we have a fight to win." His crew started heading toward the Thousand Sunny and Law and Kidd's crews made their way to their ships.

Shiliew smirked "So they are coming good we will show them the might of Blackbeard and those who stand against us are doom to fail."

Soon the three worse generation pirate crews were making their way to the Black Crusader's ship as a showdown was was about to happen.

At the same time a member of the crew who had been sent out by his young lord watched with interest. "Should we interfere Baby 5?" The guy next to her asked.

"No I think we should wait it out Buffalo but I think the young lord would be very interested in knowing that his enemy is so close to his territories."

Buffalo nodded and picked up the dial and called the young lord who was in the middle of business and didn't like being interrupted.

"What is it Buffalo?" The young lord's anger showed as he waited for the news that interrupted his meeting.

He relayed to him about what they were witnessing and the young lord knew that he would have to do something immediately for the presence of Blackbeard nearby wasn't good at all. "I will handle it just pull back for now."

Baby 5 and Buffalo left the area as the young lord prepared his ship to go intercept the enemy for no one will get rid of Law except for him for he had leverage against that brat.

"Gladius go out there with Jora and make sure you send the message to Blackbeard loud and clear. Also grab Law as well for I have much desire to talk with him." Doflamingo told them with a smirk.

"Yes young lord." Gladius knew that Law wouldn't be able to resist for he had seastone ready.

They left and made their way towards the battle which had started between the worse generation and the Black Crusader's ship.

At the same time Doflamingo made his way to the dungeon where he was greeted by a traitor "Law is coming and looks like you won't be able to do anything about it this time."

"You won't corrupt him no matter what you try and he will never give up his magic." The mysterious person told him which Doflamingo just laughed.

"You will see soon enough." He left leaving the traitor thinking over what had happened for he knew that Law would be alright but deep down he had an uneasy feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

At the World Government HQ Akainu had been busy with the intel he was trying to grab on Ace and of course the Worse Generation. So far the intel was very limited and it was trying his patience.

Kizaru opened the door to his office and he dreaded to tell the new Fleet Admiral that his failure to get rid of the heir of the Gorudo kingdom was interrupted by Rayleigh himself.

"What news do you have Kizaru?" Akainu asked as he met the gaze of his colleague.

"I failed sir an unexpected obstacle arose." Kizaru could already see that Akainu was aggravated by the sight of his magic.

"What obstacle?" Akainu knew that the Worse Generation weren't a real threat separately but if they were to join forces than he would have to send his best marines to wipe them out. But the rookies were just an after thought at the moment his true goals were to take down Blackbeard and get rid of Roger's son.

"Dark King Rayleigh." Kizaru just told him the name and Akainu went into a rage at that moment.

"You mean to tell me that he's out of retirement." Akainu despised the Roger Crew but outside of Gol D Roger himself he really had a grudge against the former first mate for the fight that had occurred so long ago.

"Yes plus it seemed that he had made a deal with two of the former Roger pirates as well Red Haired Shanks and Buggy the Clown. I suggest on getting CP0 on this." Kizaru told him which Akainu than picked up the dial and made his call to Rob Lucci.

Once the discussion and decisions took place Akainu hung up and turned to Kizaru "I need you and Aokiji to keep an eye on Garp and Sengoku as well."

Kizaru wasn't thrilled to work with Aokiji but he couldn't defy an order and he immediately left the office in search for his colleague.

Mihawk who had infiltrated the World Government main HQ had heard the conversation and knew that Dragon must know about the plan and than he would be able to get the news to Garp and Sengoku.

On top of that he was pleased that Rayleigh was now an ally even though he was a little surprised that Garp would even get through to his son about the cause since Dragon despised the marines with a passion.

He quickly left but he was careful so no one would suspect where his allegiance truly lied for as the marines were concerned he was just a simple warlord.

At the same time Laffite and Catarina had just found XDrake and his crew which the captain had anticipated that the Blackbeard pirates were looking for him for the rumors of Blackbeard had been heard all over the place.

"Captain should we fire upon them?" The 2nd in command asked him.

XDrake wasn't going to go down without a fight and he knew that the World Government had failed in stopping Blackbeard from taking control of Gorudo but he will kill all of the bastard's crew if had to.

"Fire!" XDrake ordered and Laffite made an order to dodge the cannonball which it barely did miss the Black Crusader's ship.

"XDrake I see your reputation presides you." Catarina turned to her nakama for they were now both prepared to fight.

"If you think your captain will get my magic than you are sadly mistaken." XDrake made an order to attack and soon a fight broke out.

Meanwhile at the Isle of Roses Doflamingo had just interrogated Marco again about what the heir of the Gorudo kingdom was up to but he didn't get anything from the Phoenix and after a few hours he had sent Marco to the dungeons where he held his brother.

Inside of the dungeons Rocinante still pondered if Law was safe or not for his brother was willing to even burn the world if he could take all of the power he wanted.

"So you are captain Rocinante of the marines." A voice asked from a cell across from him.

Marco honestly was a little surprised to see the captain since he had heard the news about them losing a captain years ago and his name had been Don Quixote Rosinante.

"Yes and I know who you are as well for your reputation as the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates is well known Marco the Phoenix." Marco smirked for he knew that his fame would of reached the World Government.

"Yes well it seems we are both prisoners of your deranged brother." Marco wondered why Doflamingo would imprisoned his own blood made no sense to him.

"I am a traitor and he will do anything to harm someone I had taken to protect from him and he's a pirate." Rocinante told him but he never regretted his choice.

"So you had saved a kid yourself?" Marco asked for he never thought that marines had any sense of morality. But he knew he was wrong because Garp had came to mind.

Marco suspected that Ace wouldn't be alive today if Garp haven't had made some kind of deal with Roger when they found out Rouge was expecting.

Sure he had guided Rouge and Vivi that night but than he had left and unknowingly became a prisoner and Vivi had been killed so Garp was sort of the guardian of Ace though he had cared more about his job than Ace.

"Yes and I know you are connected to Gorudo but that is all I know." Marco smiled for he was glad that his mission to look after the prince and Roger's son had been kept secret.

"I know we both will be free soon. Let's just say that luck will be in favor soon enough." Marco spoke and Rocinante gave him a skeptical look but didn't comment for deep down he hoped that the Phoenix was right.

Meanwhile Ace and Sabo had finally found the location of the Moby Dick and Ace could feel a sense of unease run through him. Yes he trusted Marco but the doubt still lingered at the back of his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Ace asked and Sabo knew that his brother was worried.

"They will not see you as a threat Ace if you tell them the truth than we will gain valuable allies." Sabo tried to reassure him which Ace had no choice but to trust him.

"Permission to come aboard." Sabo yelled and Thatch the commander answered.

"Welcome we had been expecting you Revolutionary and I see you have someone with you. He's welcome as well."

Sabo and Ace climbed aboard and Sabo could tell that the battle with Blackbeard's crew had left this once fearsome crew of Whitebeard severely impacted. "Listen to me for I have news."

Sabo turned to Ace who had looked like he was going to be ill but he put a hand on his friend's shoulder telling him everything is fine. "This is the crown prince of Gorudo Porgas D Ace."

Everyone stood there frozen and in shock for they had not expected this at all. Thatch spoke up first "So you are Roger's son?"

Ace nodded for he wasn't sure on how they will react now. "Yes I am and I had news from Marco himself. He has been my guardian for many years even though I haven't seen him myself. He and I have a link and he wants you all to know that he will return to you soon for we must save him from his captor. Also he told me that you all would accept me."

Thatch smiled for he had been acting captain for awhile "This is great news."

Ace nodded slightly "Well here is the map and if you need help with anything Sabo and I will help you."

Thatch could tell that Ace was a good person and he was glad that Marco had been so stubborn of watching over him.

"We will be fine but thank you just rest and I will send you some food." Thatch headed to the kitchen while Sabo and Ace would shown to their temporary quarters.

Soon the Moby Dick was on it's way towards the island where Marco was being held.

At the same the Luffy alliance were busy fighting the Black Crusader ship and the battle wasn't in their favor. All of the strong fighters were doing their best to beat the enemy but Blackbeard must had sent two of his strongest fighters or the most experienced devil fruit users.

"We need a plan Mugiwara!" Law yelled and Luffy repeated what he had said before.

"We are going to kick their butts." Luffy shouted back which Kidd and Law both glanced at each other.

"You are crazy but that's why I had agreed to this alliance in the first place." Kidd told him and they continued to fight. But than Law noticed a very jolly roger and his attitude changed.

"Kidd ya, Mugiwara keep that Black Crusader ship busy we got company and I will take care of it." Law ordered his crew to changed direction and headed toward Doflamingo's crew ship where Jora and Gladius were aboard.

Kidd and Luffy knew who that jolly roger belonged to and figured Law could handle it himself. They gave their crews orders to continue the attack and all of the sudden they both heard a large explosion from nearby that sent up waves and shook all of their ships.

Luffy yelled "Tra-guy!" There was smoke and silence.

At the same time Sabo got a call from Dragon and he had a sense of dread overcome him.

*I'm planning on writing the next ch of this story but I'll be writing a oneshot for a different fandom which hasn't left me so the next ch might be a little late than normal.*


	12. Chapter 12

Sabo answered the dial and made his way to the other side of the Moby Dick so his conversation couldn't be overheard by Ace or anyone else.

"What is it sir?" Sabo got formal with him since he could tell this was dire news.

Dragon knew that they had risked a lot and apparently there might had been a traitor in their mist from the start "Baltiego has been lost we had been found by the Black Crusaders. Don't worry the commanders had been scattered at the time and I was able to escape. You need to return Sabo."

Sabo felt his heart race for he knew he had promised Ace that he would stay with him until they met up with Luffy again. "What about...?" He wasn't able to finish for he felt a wave of emotion hit him which he tried to block out.

"He will be fine with the Whitebeards and I know my son will meet up with him soon for I suspect all of you are heading toward the same island." Dragon told him which Sabo than knew that his duty of Revolutionary came first for they were the fighters of freedom.

"Alright I will meet up with you in two days." Sabo hung up and went to tell Ace the news.

He found Ace among the commanders drinking like he didn't have a care in the world and it brought a smile to his face for the prince needed some time to be himself. "Ace may I talk to you alone?"

Ace noticed that he was serious and nodded excusing himself from the drunken pirates "What's wrong Sabo?" He had a feeling that this was too important to be ignored.

"I got word from Dragon I must go immediately but don't worry you are in safe hands and word is Luffy is heading to the same island as you are." Sabo told him which Ace sighed for he didn't want his friend to go at the most crucial point but he could tell he had no choice for he was still a Revolutionary and had a duty to do.

"Alright be careful and let me know if you find out any more news about Luffy or Blackbeard." Ace told him which Sabo nodded he could tell him that Blackbeard was the one responsible for the Revolutionary HQ destruction but decided it wasn't worth burdening him more.

"Good bye and I will see you again Ace remember be careful." Sabo warned him and than took his leave of the Moby Dick.

Thatch had walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "He will be alright Ace and I know that you will meet again for he is dedicated to you as a brother and he will keep it."

"Thank you and how long until we reach the island?" He asked which he really wanted to meet Marco.

"Within two days Ace but don't worry Marco is strong and if something happens I know he would let you know." Thatch told him and urged him to go get some rest for he was surprised the kid was still standing after all of the alcohol.

Ace sighed and went to the room he was given and after he shut the door he tried to find a connection to Marco which he felt it. He didn't want to disturb him for he could tell he was resting so he pulled away.

He laid down and soon sleep overcame him.

At the same time Marco had felt the connection Ace had made and sensed that he was sad but he was fine. Maybe he was reassuring himself that he wasn't alone and he smiled.

Marco knew that the Whitebeard pirates were on their way he hoped that they were smart to call up allies for the invasion for Doflamingo won't be easy to be taken down.

He closed his eyes " _Rest Ace for I am still here. Whatever sadness holds you it will pass and know that you aren't alone."_

" _Thank you Marco and Sabo had left because of Dragon had called him but I suspect that Blackbeard was involved. I haven't heard any news from that tyrant recently."_

" _Just be on your guard I know that he hasn't given up for I suspect he had gone after the ancient zoan power than he will come for me and for you. But it's possible that he could send his crew after you or follow you to the island."_ Marco told him which he knew Ace had suspected the same as well.

" _I suspected that but know this I will not allow you or myself to fall."_ Ace had always planned on fighting to the end and Marco laughed a little.

" _I am with you Ace for I will fight to defend you til the end and you will make a great king."_

" _Thank you Marco I'm glad that we are friends and I owe you so much."_

" _No you don't Ace you don't owe me anything and rest now for you will meet your brothers again and sooner than you think."_

Ace smiled at that and soon feel asleep as Marco felt his connection go which he sighed and smiled a little. He is so much like his father and he will do anything in his power to make sure he doesn't meet the same fate.

Meanwhile Luffy and Kidd were still dealing with the damage of the fight while still looking for Law who had been captured from what they could tell by the jolly roger had been Doflamingo.

"That jerk is always getting ahead of himself and look what happened he went and got captured." Kidd groaned which Luffy had only one thing in mind at that moment.

"We are going to go save Tra - guy!" Luffy yelled which Kidd just grinned for he knew there was a reason he liked this pirate for he always jumped ahead into things without a thought the kid was fearless.

"Alright my crew will help you Mugiwara but I suggest we get more help for the island he has been taken to has been ruled by a warlord of the government Doflamingo." Kidd turned to Killer who didn't say a thing but supported his captain.

Bepo and the Heart Pirates too had pledged to help find their captain and Bepo could sense that Law was in danger for he was the only one of the crew who knew of his past.

Luffy laughed and Zoro spoke up "Kidd is right we need more help captain."

Luffy than thought of the one ally he could rely on and took out the dial. He made the call and soon he heard the receiver pick up on the other end.

"Anchor it's been awhile." Shanks smiled for he had hoped that he would hear from him again.

"We need your help Shanks and anyone you can bring with you will help a lot." Luffy had that tone of seriousness for than that was when Shanks realized something big must of happened.

"What ever you need anchor we will aid you." Shanks would never abandoned him or Ace for now he wondered if the prince was alright.

"Thank you and I had gotten word from Sabo that Ace is with the Whitebeards now and he's on his way to the island where we are heading." Luffy told him which Shanks felt a sense of relief overcome him he was glad Ace was alright.

Soon they disconnected and Shanks gave the order to head toward Luffy's location for they were going to use force against their enemy.

At the same time Mihawk had caught up with Sengoku and Garp and told them the news he had overheard at the Marine HQ.

"This is troubling that Akainu is willing to go through with this." Garp said for he had hoped that Ace would be forgotten by now.

"It is indeed but Law is an ally of Luffy's and they will help keep Ace safe." Sengoku worried for his adopted grandson as well for he is the only reminder of Rocinante he had.

"Just be on your guard. I will go meet up with Shanks and tell him as well."

"Good for they will need your skill Mihawk." Sengoku told him and they both thanked him for the risk he had taken and he took his leave.

"Blackbeard had attacked XDrake and most likely got his power now." Sengoku told his friend which Garp sighed.

"So that just leave Marco and Ace's powers but those two will strong together if they combined their power." Garp had heard an old tale long ago that certain devil fruits when combined can create some of the most powerful attacks.

"I know that tale as well Garp and I just hope those two when they fight Blackbeard they will win." Sengoku tried to stay positive but things lately haven't going in their favor.

On the other side of the ocean XDrake had fallen and the Black Crusader's ship were on their way back to Gorudo.

Laffite had dialed the king and told him the good news which Blackbeard smirked "Excellent job I await my price. Any news on the so called prince?"

"No mi lord but we suspect that he had gained some powerful allies and will try to return to the kingdom to reclaim it for him." He warned which Blackbeard wasn't worried at all.

"Well when they do they will have a surprise on their hands." Blackbeard hung up the dial and turned to Burgess.

"Where are the Revolutionaries?" He asked for he wasn't pleased that the leader of that rebel still lived as well as his commanders.

"We are on the search for them mi lord and Doflamingo's crew had withdrawn from our other ship for they will leave us alone for now." Burgess told him the news that he had just received.

"I will take down that bastard if I must and he will find that my power is even more powerful than his. But for now I will wait for the power of the ancient zoan to come to me than I will make my next move." Blackbeard told him which Burgess than took his leave.

Meanwhile Law awoke in a very familiar place and as he tried to sit up he noticed that he had seastone cuffs on his wrists.

"Where am I?" He asked for he was trying to clear his sight for it was a little fuzzy from him being hit over the head.

"Oh Law you had cost me so much trouble over the years and now I finally found you."

The voice gave him a chill down the spine for he knew now exactly where he was and who he is with. His one enemy that he swore he would take his revenge on and a plan was already started going through his mind as his enemy glanced down from his so called throne.

"Trafalgar Law it's been years and this time you won' t escape me." He laughed and Law glared at him with a burning hatred.


	13. Chapter 13

Doflamingo was amused on the fire that was burning inside of Law. "You haven't changed at all Law I still see great potential within you to sit upon the heart chair."

"I will never sit upon that chair and after what you had done to me in the past I will have my revenge." Law told him which he just laughed like a manic that he was.

"What I had done you were the one who had came to me ready to die because you had been ill. I took you in and practically raised you as a son to me." Doflamingo knew that Law would never deny that he owed part of his life to him.

"I didn't know any better back than but your brother Corazon saw that I was becoming like you and he had saved me than you killed him in cold blood. I will never forgive you for taking someone I cared about from me." Law felt his anger about to burst and if he didn't have seastone cuffs on him he would kill this bastard.

"Don't mention that traitor's name to me." Doflamingo turned serious in which Law wasn't afraid of this lunatic.

"Oh why not? Is his ghost haunting you?" Law smirked which Doflamingo kicked him hard and he hit the floor.

"You little bastard. Now I have a proposition for you Trafalgar D Water Law." Doflamingo needed his magic for part of his immortality otherwise he would get rid of him in a flash.

"There is nothing from you I want so you will never get my power." Law knew that Corazon was dead and he held the guilt for years.

"Oh really." He snapped his fingers and soon Gladius and Senor Pink dragged a body into the throne room in which Law's eyes widened for he couldn't believe this person was here and alive.

"No it can't be true." Law whispered and he saw Doffy smirk for he had held his brother as a prisoner for a long time.

"Law it that you?"Corazon asked and Law could tell that he needed medical attention.

"Yes it's me but how and when?" His mind was wheeling with so many questions and he met his gaze.

"You survived I'm so glad to see you again." Corazon smiled which Law remembered the last time they had saw each other he had been smiling than.

The tension in the room grew as Law tried to make sure he was really seeing his old friend who became like a father figure to him and saved his life. "You bastard!" He glared at the warlord.

Doflamingo smirked "Now let's get down to business."

"Don't you dare touch him or else you will regret it Doffy." Corazon glared his brother and his brother could hear the icy tone but he laughed for his little brother had failed to kill him in the past and he won't do it now.

Doflamingo used his string ability against him and Corazon bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain and Law yelled "Stop now or else I will cut you in half and leave your body in the most gruesome sight."

He laughed and met his gaze "Give me your magic and I will spare your guardian. He had stopped me in the past and you escaped but your luck had ran out Law."

"No I will never allow you to get my magic and know this your country will burn." Law promised for he knew Luffy and the others were on their way.

He tortured Corazon some more and Law met his friend's gaze which he tried to put on a brave face "Law don't do this." He could tell that Law was considering of giving up his magic but than that would mean his life would be forfeit.

Law than thought of an idea "You let him go Doflamingo and I will give you my magic I promise no tricks."

Corazon's eyes widened "Law no!"

Doflamingo laughed "Oh Law I don't believe you."

"Set me free and him free than I will transfer all of my magic to you." Law knew this might be the only way and he will do anything to save the one who had saved him as a kid.

Doflamingo noticed there was no hint of trickery in his eyes and he took off the seastone than turned to Law "Give me your magic and than I will set my brother free."

Law smirked "Room!" He summoned his power than he took out his cursed sword and summoned up his power as much as possible.

Soon an electric pulse overcame his sword and he stabbed Doflamingo than traded places with him and grabbed Corazon running away from the room.

He stopped quickly and took of Corazon's binding which he gave Law a look "You won't make it Law just go without me."

"No I just found you again and I will never leave a nakama behind." Law told him and soon he felt a powerful aura from behind him and he knew it was Doflamingo.

Law quickly dodged his attack and grabbed Corazon once they got outside they heard a loud explosion in which Law smiled.

"Finally they are here." He than saw his submarine and he made his way towards it as the Red Force and the Moby Dick made the dock.

Doflamingo cursed for he was now outnumbered but than he saw Ace and he smirked but first he had to made sure Law and his brother didn't escape.

Law pushed his friend forward "Go to the sub I will catch up." He ordered which Corazon wasn't going to allow this to happen he will give his life than let his brother kill him.

"No he's my brother and I will take care of him so go." Corazon ordered in a tone in which Law hasn't heard since he was a child.

Law knew he was going to try to sacrifice himself just like he did all those years ago. "You aren't going to die this time Corazon."

Law tried to block the memory as he saw his friend step in front of him aiming the gun at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo laughed and took out his gun it was now a showdown between the brothers. Law motioned his crew to stay where they were as they watched with interest on what was happening.

At the same time Shanks and the rest made land fall which Ace instantly felt something sharp like a pain hit him. "Marco?"

He hoped that nothing has happened to him and Luffy gave him a worried look "Ace are you alright?"

Ace smiled at his brother "I'm fine I'll go find Marco while you help your nakama."

Shanks nodded "We will guard this area and the Whitebeards as well for we want to make sure that no one tries to block our escape. Luffy, you and your crew will fight and help Ace with his mission."

Ace nodded and soon they all took off it wasn't long until they met Doflamingo's crew and lackies. A fight soon broke out all over the island.

At the same time Mihawk with Perona were on their way to help Shanks and the others. He had gotten intel from Dragon that they were on their way to the Isle of Roses.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." He told her which she smiled.

"Dragon has a plan and he was lucky to escape the HQ alive along with his commanders. He will keep the Black Crusaders busy and Ace will need all of us if he is going to Gorudo again." Perona told him which Mihawk didn't say anything for he knew deep down she was right.

Meanwhile Garp and Sengoku had just gotten intel that the Red Force and the Moby Dick had landed at their destination and Dragon told them to keep an eye out for the Black Crusaders for they will try to really stop Ace now.

"I honestly don't know what goes on with my son sometimes." Garp told his old friend for he was secretly glad that his son and grandsons were alive.

"You did all you can Garp but Blackbeard had just got the third mystical item the ancient zoan." Sengoku told him which Garp's expression changed.

"Ace is in more danger now. Do we have any news from our spies in Gorudo?" Garp asked which Sengoku knew who he meant.

"Dragon's commanders haven't given us other than what I just told you." Sengoku than noticed something in the distance.

"We have company it's Aokiji and Kizaru." Garp laughed for he always thought those brats were too cocky he could take them on easily.

Garp and Sengoku braced for a showdown that will surely be interesting.

Back in Gorudo Blackbeard had just received the ancient zoan mystical item when his 2nd in command Burgess walked in with a smile on his face.

"Sir we got news that Ace and the others had arrived at the Isle of the Roses I say we make our move now and go to the island to capture Marco and Ace." He suggested which Blackbeard's expression changed.

"Make it so and kill everyone in your path I must need Ace and Marco's powers for the rest of my plan to work."

Burgess bowed and left to go make plans to set sail for his highness will rule forever as long as they can help it. He knows now that the rebellion led by Ace will not stand a chance.

"My destiny is assured." Blackbeard glanced over at the two mystical items sitting next to his throne.

At the same time Ivankov overheard the news and he immediately snuck out of the palace for he must warn Dragon now.

Once outside he made the call in which Dragon's eyes widened for he must recall Sabo now from the secret mission to the marine HQ and he must go save Ace now.

Once he hung up he called Sabo which he immediately changed course and set sail for the Isle of Roses which he learned Ace and Luffy had just landed on the island.

"Hang on brothers I'm coming and I swear I will keep my promise to you both." He just hoped that he wasn't too late for he feared that this could be a trap.


	14. Chapter 14

Sabo gazed at the horizon and luck was on his side today for he was in a hurry. The sky was clear and no signs of any coming the back of his mind he felt guilt for leaving Ace and couldn't help but feel like he was a bad brother.

He quickly tried to put that out of his mind for it wasn't like him to act this way he was a big brother and he knew if Ace was on the island than Luffy will look after him while Ace would do the same.

"Luffy, Ace please be alright I know you have friends who are with you but I have a bad feeling and I hope I am wrong." Sabo sighed for he tried to put on a brave front and leave all doubt out of his mind. He knew that he would have to be of sound mind since a battle was ahead.

At the same time Luffy finally made it to where Doflamingo was and openly attacked him causing him to stumble which Law just smirked.

"Go help Ace Tra-guy and leave him to me." Luffy glared at the warlord as he laughed thinking that a rookie could take him on.

"None of you will leave this island." Doflamingo had set up as a trap from the start and he knew that Law couldn't help but fall for it.

Law knew that Corazon and him both wanted revenge but Luffy was a miracle worker and even though it pained him to admit it he was the only one who could truly bring down the warlord.

"Let's go Corazon, Straw Hat has this and we will be better off helping the mission." Law told him which at first Corazon didn't want to budge for he needed to do this but Luffy's expression changed his mind.

"Lead the way." Corazon told him and as soon as they started running away they both heard a loud bang and Law turned with his eyes widened in shock.

"Corazon!" He yelled as his old friend hit the ground and he ran over to him immediately. Blood was coming out fast which Law quickly tried to bandage it he heard a laughter in the background.

Luffy punched Doflamingo again sending him flying for now he was real serious.

Corazon turned to Law "Go now you must finish this and know this I'm so proud of you." He shut his eyes and Law noticed that he took one last breath than he was gone.

Law saw red and was about to go after Doflamingo right than and there but he was pulled back by Zoro who gave him a voice of reason of going to help Ace find Marco.

"Kick his ass Mugiwara." Law yelled as the battle continued in the distance.

Law signaled his crew to meet him on the other side of the island and than made his toward Ace's location he just hope that the kid wasn't in any major danger.

Meanwhile Ace had just entered the underground tunnel and he felt a strong pull coming from up ahead. " _Marco?"_

" _Ace is that you?"_

" _Yes I had came to save you. I felt some pain earlier are you alright?"_ Ace was honestly afraid that there was something wrong with his friend.

" _I'm fine Ace just follow the connection and you will find me."_ Marco smirked a little for the kid had came to his rescue but deep down he was afraid for him.

Ace continued to walk through until he reached the dungeons and soon he heard someone behind him. He thought it was an enemy so he summoned his magic.

"Relax Ace - ya it's just me. Luffy had me come down here to help you." Law had his hands up in surrender and a smirk on his face.

"Good I think I will need help." Ace and Law started checking the cells and soon they found the one Marco was in.

"Do you have the key?" Law asked and he shook his head no.

"Well looks like I get to destroy more of that bastard's property." Law used his cursed sword and attacked it but there was no damage.

"Seastone cells." Ace wasn't surprised and he could tell that Marco didn't look well.

"Find the key and we must set him free. Looks like he needs help." Ace motioned Law to start searching.

At the same time Black Crusader ships spotted the Moby Dick and the Red Force which Burgess smirked. "Fire!"

Shanks and Thatch both were able to dodged the cannon balls but barely. Than they ushered orders to return fire. A battle started at the docks and Shanks only hoped that they hurried up so they can leave this island.

"Hurry up guys." Shanks whispered under his breath.

Thatch yelled over to Shanks "We should split up and move so we aren't sitting targets."

Shanks didn't think it was wise but he nodded anyway for this might be the only chance.

At the same time Garp and Sengoku had intercepted Aokiji and Kizaru trying to stop them from going to the island for they knew that Ace had arrived on the Isle of Roses.

"You brats should turn around while you can." Garp warned them but neither one was going to back down.

"Oh they are scary." Kizaru said and Aokiji sighed for he didn't want this to happen because he had respected both while they were marines.

"I think we can avoid battle." Aokiji made the message clear and Sengoku understood for he had respected both of this admirals unlike Akainu.

"We have orders and I'm not going to tell the new Fleet Admiral that we failed." Kizaru knew that Aokiji wasn't in the mood to fight but he was more afraid of Akainu deep down than Garp and Sengoku combined.

"Turn around and we will forget we even saw you." Sengoku gave them this warning in order to avoid the useless fight but he couldn't help but feel that Akainu had planned this.

Before anything else could be said two warlord ships appeared which Garp laughed knowing exactly who came to crash the party.

"Surrender now for you are outnumbered or fall make your choice." Garp told them and soon a stand off started between them.

Back on the island Luffy was fighting Doflamingo with all his might. "You will pay for what you had done to my nakama."

Doflamingo laughed "You will never leave this island alive Straw Hat and neither will that brat of the prince or my other prisoner."

Luffy's rage was growing and he punched him sending him into a building which collapsed thanks to the impact.

"My nakama aren't yours to control and you will not stop us." Luffy knew that this was a trap and he looked down to see his allies fighting in the city. Than he saw that the Black Crusaders had found them as well.

"My nakama makes me strong and we will succeed for we will burn the world to protect our friends." Luffy told him which Doflamingo saw the fire behind his eyes.

"Dreams are for fools and you will not survive the world government for Akainu is out for blood and he will not stop until all of you are dead."

"Shut up!" Luffy made his move again but Doflamingo dodged it with his haki.

Luffy turned and went in for the attack again but as Doflamingo tried to dodge it again he actually was hit and he was shocked.

"Your haki skills are good Straw Hat but you still have a lot to learn." Doflamingo counter attacked which Luffy easily dodged.

"The pirate age will stand as long as there are those who believe in it and I will find the greatest treasure ever." Luffy's dream is what drives him and he will put down anyone who mocks him.

"You are a fool your dreams will end here with your death." Doflamingo smirked and soon explosions were heard all over the island.


	15. Chapter 15

Ace and Law soon came across some of the guards and he noticed the keys on one of them. Ace smirked and turned to his ally "Do you have a plan?"

Law nodded "I will create the distraction and you will steal the keys. I know you had stolen before to live which I don't judge you had a hard life." He noticed Ace's expression had changed and he felt a hint of guilt for bringing up the past.

"It's fine I know my life hasn't been easy but at least I know now I wasn't alone." Ace told him and than he motioned Law to go ahead with the plan.

Law nodded and stepped out in front of the guards which they knew immediately on who he was. "Get him he's Trafalgar Law." The guards moved in which Law just smirked.

"Room." His magic was activated and soon Ace moved in and grabbed the keys knowing that Law wouldn't do anything until he was outside of his range.

Ace quickly made his way back to Marco's cell while Law had his fun messing with Doflamingo's lackies. "Remind me to not get on his bad side." He murmured under his breath as he soon unlocked the cell door.

"Marco it's me." He told him and his friend raised his head which a smile was on his face.

"Ace glad to finally see you again it's been too long." Marco felt some of his power return to him as the seastone cuffs slipped off of him.

"Glad to meet you Marco the Phoenix but I think we should leave." Ace helped him up which they both felt an immediate power connection.

They rushed out and as soon as they reached the top of the stairs they were met by one of Doflamingo's crew Gladius who had been waiting for them.

Ace turned to Law for right now his only priority was getting Marco to safety which was the Moby Dick. "Can you handle him?"

Law smirked and nodded "Go on ahead the rest should of cleared a way to the ship by now."

Ace turned to Marco who just nodded for he wasn't ready to fight himself since he still was recovering from the seastone.

"Good luck." Ace told him and started making his way pass but Gladius intercepted them.

"You aren't going anywhere." Gladius pointed the gun at them but Law reacted quickly and did the switch which Ace and Marco soon found themselves outside.

The island was half destroyed which Ace smiled knowing it was most likely his brother Luffy and his crew's fault.

"Hang in there Marco we will get you to the ship." Ace told him which Marco didn't say anything maybe this kid had the luck of the devil after all.

Meanwhile Sabo arrived on the island and saw Luffy fighting Doflamingo which he knew that he could handle him.

Soon he came across Nami and asked her which was Ace had went which she quickly told him and he nodded for he would he will fight to make sure Ace will escape the island.

"Thanks a lot." He yelled as he fought his way through and soon he saw Ace with Marco.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled which Ace's expression changed for he was glad to see his brother alive.

"Sabo help me we must move now." Sabo nodded and he took the other side of Marco to help balance him.

"What happened?" Sabo asked though he had a suspicion.

"Seastone and he is drawing on my magic to help heal him. Don't worry it's not a lot and I can still fight." Ace reassured him which Marco just smiled.

"You have the luck of the devil kid." Marco told him but Ace didn't say anything for he still didn't care that his father had been Gol D Roger.

Sabo noticed the Black Crusaders were fighting Shanks and the Whitebeard pirates "We need a plan to draw the Moby Dick away from Blackbeard's crew."

Ace knew that Marco wasn't in any form to fight at the moment he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him that he had felt so much pain before. "Sabo you must do it I am in no position to fight and neither is Marco."

Sabo nodded but he had a bad feeling "Just promise me you two find somewhere safe until I come back."

Ace glanced at Marco who nodded giving him their word that they won't try to do anything foolish.

Sabo sighed "Good luck." He quickly made his way towards the dock with a plan in mind he just hope that his brothers will be alright.

Ace and Marco were lucky to had slipped passed the war zone with the aid of their allies plus Luffy was keeping Doflamingo occupied but Ace couldn't help but wonder how long Luffy's magic will hold out.

Soon they found a semi safe area and Ace helped Marco sit down than handed him a pouch containing water it wasn't much but it will help him.

Marco gave a look at his charge "What is on your mind?"

Ace sighed and quietly without trying to give away their position he asked "What had happened to you that I felt pain?"

Marco's expression changed "He tortured me with seastone and I thought that I was going to loose control of the protection on you."

Ace's eyes widened "But you didn't right?" He hoped that the protection haven't worn off for he had came to rely on it.

"No it didn't and I somehow recovered as well as my magic. I think my power might had stopped it in it's tracks. He wanted to know what your plan was and he had set this trap for you." Marco told him which Ace had already suspected that was the case considering how their arrival to the island was noticed immediately.

"Well I hope that our bond doesn't break Marco. But I do have a question and forgive me if it offends you." Ace met his gaze and he waited patiently for what he wanted to ask for he had a feeling that it was personal.

"I had learned that you had been saved by Roger in the past and became the guardian of the family but when I was born did you become my guardian because I was his son? Or was there another reason?" Ace asked but he couldn't help but feel a hint of fear in his heart.

Marco smiled "No that wasn't the reason Ace yes you are his son but I felt an instant connection to you when I first saw you in Vivi's arms. A connection I never felt before and I had wanted to do everything in my power to protect you because I felt you had a great destiny ahead of you."

Ace wasn't expecting that for an answer and he smiled "Thank you for you had helped me a lot and I'm glad that you were watching over me."

"You are like a little brother to me and I will help you in this fight for it's your destiny to be king." Marco smiled and Ace knew that he was telling the truth just by the connection alone.

At the same time Aokiji and Kizaru were having a hard time holding off Garp and Sengoku but the tide had turned since two of the warlord ships had arrived to aid the former Royal Guards.

"Boa Hancock and Dracule Mihawk both arrived in time." Garp smirked for they knew that this was a temporary thing.

"Surrender now or be sunk." Garp warned and Aokiji turned to his comrade who than decided on a strategic retreat.

"We won't forget this traitors." Kizaru gave the order to move out knowing that they will meet again maybe next time Akainu would do the dirty work instead for this was his vendetta.

At the same time Luffy had finally defeated Doflamingo which had knocked the warlord unconscious. "Everyone he's down and you are all free."

Cheers rang out all over the island as the Straw Hats and the Kidd Pirates all met up and Luffy knew now that the war was really about to start.

"Ace is safe and we must leave immediately." Luffy told them which he also knew that Akainu will send marines to the island and they must not be caught.

Soon evacuations were taking place as they saw the marine ships heading towards the island.

Shanks and Thatch had successfully fought off the Black Crusader ship but without them knowing Ace was still in real danger.

Shanks "Everyone let's go the marines are on their way and we must leave now."

Luffy had gotten the message and passed it on to Law and Kidd who had just finished their fights.

Sabo had successfully made way opened and was on his way to meet up with Ace and Marco when he noticed something was off.

He activated his magic and saw a magic user heading towards the location where Ace and Marco had been hiding temporarily.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled hoping that his voice had carried over to him but he doubted it and he took off in a sprint.

At the same time Ace and Marco both been hit by seastone which caught them off guard. Marco knew who had attacked them and tried to move "You bastard."

Laffite smirked and picked up Ace which Marco tried to activate his magic to defend Ace. "Let him go now." He glared at him.

"If you want the runt of the prince than come alone Phoenix for if you don't than I will personally make sure that this brat will be killed." He took Ace away and Marco swore for he knew the protection spell still existed on him but how long until Blackbeard will be able to break it.

Marco was afraid deep down but he wasn't beaten for he will make sure Ace will be saved. "Alright I will come alone but if you harm him in any way I will destroy all of you." Marco warned.

Laffite smirked "Come to Gorudo for his majesty will be waiting for you." He made his way to the Black Crusader ship with Ace in tow.

Marco than felt some of the power return and he immediately took off hoping to save Ace before he reached his own kingdom. "Hang on Ace I'm coming."

Sabo saw the whole thing happen and he took out the dial telling everyone that they must go to Gorudo now if they were to save Ace and the future.


	16. Chapter 16

As Luffy and the others had started prepared their journey away from the Isle of Roses Dragon had gotten the intel from Sabo about what had happened to Ace.

"You mean the Black Crusaders were waiting for you?" Dragon asked for he had felt a surge of anger over come him partial for his guilt that this could be his fault.

He was the leader of the Revolutionary Army and he should of known or had at least reached out to his contacts inside of Goudo. But what has been done can't be undone he just hoped they weren't too late in saving Ace for Blackbeard wanted his power and now he was close to achieving it.

"Sir this was not your fault. Marco had gone after Ace but he's still recovering from seastone." Sabo told him which Dragon groaned for the damn marines always had a large supply of that stuff to use against their enemies.

"Please tell me that Doflamingo had been taken down." Dragon needed some good news which Sabo laughed.

"Luffy put him in his place and you know how your son is." Sabo smiled for he was glad that he had been able to protect their little brother at least and Ace would want it that way.

"Sabo the marines are still on the move and I want you to go intercept Akainu immediately and take rather Shanks or the Whitebeard pirates with you. You will need the force meanwhile Luffy must go to Gorudo." Dragon told him which Sabo wondered if this plan was a good idea or not but he knew Dragon so he could trust him.

"Very well I will go now. Any news on the other allies?" He asked.

"They are moving in position now. Good luck and be careful." Dragon hung up and Sabo sighed before calling the Whitebeard pirates he knew Shanks would want to go to Gorudo for he had his own revenge to deal against Blackbeard.

At the same time Akainu was on the move and he was happy that he had gotten intel on Ace and Blackbeard for now he will be able to enact his revenge on both plus the news of Marco the Phoenix going to the kingdom was not a surprise. The first commander had been a thorn in his side since Whitebeard had became a Yonko.

"Damn them all I will take those mystical items and kill those who oppose me." He hit the dial and called in Aokiji and Kizaru as back up for they must now prove themselves after losing to Garp and Sengoku. Also he found out that two of the warlords had also betray the government.

"They will all burn." Akainu smirked for victory for him felt so near but he had no idea just how much of an influence Ace had on the others for that will soon be his downfall.

At the same time Garp and Sengoku had just learned from Dragon on what had happened to Ace which Garp was furious. He was glad that the prince had been able to save Marco but than he was too taken by the Black Crusaders.

"We must do something." Garp told the others for Rayleigh was still there and he fears Ace's death more than anyone since he had served his father Roger during is pirate days.

"We should set up a blockade ourselves Hancock and Mihawk will be more than willing to help us." Sengoku told him.

"Luffy and Shanks are on the route to Gordo as we speak, Dragon has the Revolutionaries and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates on alert to intercept Akainu along with his marines and finally we know Marco is in pursuit of the Black Crusaders ship even though he was still recovering." Rayleigh told them and Garp didn't say anything after that for he was in deep thought.

"I fear for Ace especially since Blackbeard had lured Marco into a trap for he wants the immortality more than anyone we ever knew. He had killed Whitebeard and that bastard was strong and fearless." Garp pointed out.

"Yes Ace had been in danger the moment he was born but he's not Roger." Rayleigh glared at him which Sengoku too was torn between how he felt for Ace and the justice of the marines which he was now thankful he had retired when he did otherwise Garp would of never forgave him for coming after Ace himself.

"I know he's not Roger and we don't have time to argue we must leave now. The entire future of Gordo is at stake." Garp told them and soon they left.

Sengoku had been able to contact Mihawk and Boa Hancock and they had agreed to help them with the blockade.

Back with Luffy and Shanks they had just met up to make a plan. Sabo and the Whitebeard pirates just left the Isle of Roses heading toward the coordinates provided to them by Dragon.

"So what is the plan?" Law asked for he knew Shanks would at least come up with a plan unlike Straw Hat who would just go in there fighting like he just done.

Shanks turned to Buggy "Are you still with us?"

Buggy sighed for he really didn't want anymore part of this scheme led by Shanks "I have no choice since I had promised you but know this Red Haired you will pay for what had happened already."

Shanks laughed "I expect no less from you Buggy. Now we know that there will most likely be a blockade led by Garp and the others. I think we should not come in through the main port."

Luffy confused "You mean there is another way to get inside of the kingdom?"

"Yes but it's most likely that Blackbeard might know and it could be a trap but we must sprang the trap. Marco is the main one who could fight Blackbeard and save Ace for he knows Teach from him being a part of Whitebeard's crew in the past." Shanks felt anger overcome him as he said that for he too wanted revenge for Whitebeard's death.

At the same time Hack and Ivankov had just seen the Black Crusader's ship pull into the port of Gordo. Ivankov took out the dial and called Dragon.

"Dragon, Burgess's ship just arrived and they have Ace. What are you orders?"

'Keep an eye on them and make sure Ace doesn't come to harm. Marco is not far from the border of the kingdom." Dragon told them than he called Luffy and Shanks.

Ivankov hung up and motioned Hack to follow him which they made their way toward the palace. "Hang on Ace Marco is on his way. So is Luffy and the others."

Meanwhile Ace was brought before Blackbeard which he smiled "Welcome back oh young prince." He laughed which Ace just glared at him.

"You bastard I will personally enjoy killing you for you had done." Ace told him which Teach just smirked.

He nodded at Burgess which he hit Ace but the prince couldn't feel it for Marco's protection felt stronger. He than realized that Marco was closer than he thought.

"Teach let him go!" Marco yelled as he made his way toward the palace.

Blackbeard grabbed Ace and held a knife to his neck "Marco I had been waiting for you." His trap has now just been sprung and he will enjoy this for both of them will fall.

Luffy and Shanks were coming towards the border of the kingdom "Hang on Ace we are coming." Luffy promised that he will kick Blackbeard's ass for taking his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

Ace felt fear overcome him as Blackbeard's knife pressed harder into his neck. He had seen Marco and tried to access the mental connection to warn him. " _Marco no don't come it's a trap."_

But he could feel a block and he knew than that Blackbeard had somehow blocked his connection to his guardian just like before "Marco no..."

Blackbeard laughed "He's a fool always had been. He will do anything for his precious family but his heart had been yours since your birth. That will be downfall."

Ace knew than that this was the plan all along and he wasn't going to step aside to watch Marco take the hit for him he had to do something. He closed his eyes and with all of the rage he had held for so long he finally let it go. The next thing he knew he had heard screaming and Blackbeard had jumped away from him for he had been burned.

Ace ran and soon he felt a strong sense of protection overcome him. He turned to see Marco standing in front of him though tired had a strong hatred in his eyes aiming right at Blackbeard.

"Marco?" Ace wanted to ask if he was alright but he could tell that Marco was using most of his remaining strength to keep standing.

"Ace are you alright?" Marco asked.

Ace felt his neck and showed it to his friend which Marco felt anger overcome him his friend had been harmed. "I'll be fine Marco." He tried to reassure him.

Marco raised his hand and summoned some of his healing power using it on the mark on the prince's neck. Ace was shocked for he never thought that Marco could do that.

"It's because of our connection Ace." Marco told him and left it at that.

Blackbeard recovered quick "So I see that Marco the Phoenix had overcame the seastone shame that the blasted warlord couldn't kill you."

Marco didn't say anything to that for he was stronger than anyone gave him credit for "You will pay for the betrayal of the Whitebeard pirates and for Oyaji's death."

He attacked which Blackbeard than used Whitebeard's power against him and sent the former 1st commander flying which Marco quickly recovered.

Blackbeard than attacked Ace but his instinct kicked in and sent up a flame wall which temporary stopped the attack.

"You bastard you had hurt my friends and you took my home. I will have my revenge!"

Ace went straight in with a charge and Marco saw the look on the traitor's face which he quickly put himself in front of the prince. Teach expected that and grabbed Marco which now he had the Phoenix and he glanced at the prince.

"So how about you and I talk?" Teach told him which Ace felt trapped but he wasn't going to back down for he was his father's son after all.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Ace seethed with a rage that burned brightly and it showed which Marco knew that this wasn't good.

Marco closed his eyes and tried to calm down the prince but the connection was still blocked so Marco did the one thing he thought doing he summoned all of his strength and blasted Teach loosening his hold than rushed at Ace pulling him into an embrace.

"Ace calm down yoi you need to contain control of your power." Marco knew that this kid was inexperienced but he will train him later for now this is all he could do.

All of the sudden cannonballs were heard a mile away at the port for a battle just started.

At the same time Akainu's forces were on their way to Gorudo but he had a surprise waiting for him for soon they were bombarded by the Revolutionary ship and the Moby Dick.

"You will not pass Akainu." Sabo warned for he would gladly take on the admiral whom he saw as a sworn enemy. It's no secret he was on his way to kill his brother Ace.

"Damn you Revolutionaries and pirates I will hunt you down until all of you are extinct."

"Like to see you try for our deaths would just inflame the spirit of the pirate age." Thatch told him with a smirk.

"It's amazing how a Yonko fell is it not for such rats to still cling to his idea of freedom." Akainu grinned for he knew now he had gotten under their skin.

Thatch put his hand up "We will not fight blindly for we are against a powerful devil fruit but that won't be a problem to overcome."

Akainu laughed "Oh your deaths will bring me pleasure." He soon ordered an attack which the Moby Dick and the Revolutionary ship had been prepared and dodged it for they had studied all of the marines maneuvers on land and the sea.

Sabo laughed "You will have to try harder than that."

Akainu felt rage boil up inside of him for he will not be made a fool. "Attack!"

Meanwhile Shanks and the others had successfully landed on the other side of the kingdom which it happened to be a cove but the water was deep enough for the ships to take no damage.

"So anyway into sneaking into the palace?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sure Dragon's spies will let us in for they must of got the message by now." Shanks told him which true to his word soon they were met by Ivankov and Hack.

"Hurry we just got word that Blackbeard is fighting Marco and Ace so far they are both are unharmed but we don't know how much time they have." Ivankov told them.

Law remembered how he had helped Vivi back than and he spoke up. "I know the way we can get it I had helped someone escape long ago so it shouldn't be a problem."

Shanks nodded for most of the people here had been working in the palace when Roger had been alive or just had been little kids.

"Lead the way Law and Luffy try not to cause us any extra trouble." Shanks warned which Luffy just smiled.

They left their ships and hurried their way to the secret passage that led from the cove all the way to the palace. Law just hoped that Blackbeard hadn't found out about it and had it sealed.

Meanwhile Marco was trying to defeat Blackbeard but his power was too great and as Ace tried to come up with a plan he suddenly remembered the story about the mystical items. Maybe that was the way to beat the tyrant.

He sent a quick telepathic message to Marco " _I'm going to search for the two mystical items maybe I can harness their power."_

' _It's too dangerous."_

" _It's the only way just keep him busy."_

" _Alright but be careful."_

" _I will and also I think our allies had arrived."_

" _Good we will be able to get this fight over with as quick as possible."_

Ace cut off the link and started searching like a mad man trying to find the items.

Blackbeard laughed "You won't be able to defeat me." He slammed Marco into the wall and than he came after Ace.

Ace threw up his fire magic which the tyrant smirked "You won't escape."

"I'm not planning on it for I never back down from a fight." Ace threw his power right at him with such a rage that it knocked Blackbeard back.

Blackbeard was stunned for a moment but than he summoned his power of darkness and all of the sudden Ace felt frozen in fear which he didn't know why. Was it a weakness of his fire?

Marco took the hit right in time and knocked him the floor. "Marco!"

Ace glared at the tyrant until he felt something hit him from behind and darkness overcame him.


	18. Chapter 18

Law and the others were in finally inside of the castle but once the stepped out of the passageway they came across Blackbeard's crew.

"So the rats had finally come out." Burgess smirked and Luffy's rage started to grow and he punched him.

"You don't belong here this is Ace's home." Luffy told him which Burgess laughed.

"That runt of a prince won't live to be on the throne." Burgess smiled as Luffy came at him again ready to kick his butt.

At that moment he saw Ace on the floor knocked out and he screamed "Ace get up!"

Ace heard a voice and he thought it was Luffy but he could be hallucinating until he heard his name again. "Ace!"

Ace jerked awake and noticed that Blackbeard had Marco which he wasn't going to allow his friend to die "Hikan!" He sent a strong wave of fire at him which caught the tyrant off guard.

Marco dropped to the floor and Ace rushed over to him. "Marco come on wake up."

Marco finally came around which Ace asked him to use his magic hoping that Blackbeard didn't take his power. Marco easily created a blue fire which he smiled.

Ace asked Marco "Keep Blackbeard busy I think I had found the two mystic items."

Marco nodded and saw that Shanks along with the others had successfully raided the castle. "Everyone help Ace."

Luffy smiled for he was ready to fight "Everyone let's go."

The whole area became a battle zone and Ace knew he was exhausted for his power needed to recover but he will not stop until his kingdom is safe.

At the same time Akainu had his hands full fighting Sabo and the Whitebeard pirates who were having a hard time trying to keep the marines from the border of the kingdom.

Akainu laughed "I can see that runt falling to his death for if I don't succeed I'm sure Blackbeard will."

"Ace will not fall for we will not allow it!" Sabo told him for he knew that Marco will see to Ace's survival.

"Keep dreaming but the bloodline of Gol Roger is done for and the kingdom will become a marine controlled island." Akainu smirked.

"As long as Ace has us no marine will ever take his home again." Thatch exclaimed for they had witnessed the news of Roger's death 20 years ago and they swore if the heir had survived than they will make sure he would claim the throne.

"You pirates are all going to die." Akainu attacked which barely gave them time to dodge it.

Sabo knew that they were unmatched against an admiral and thought of one thing. He picked up the dial and called Dragon.

After explaining everything Dragon had told him that he was on his way with some back up. "Just hang on Sabo as long as you can."

"Yes sir. Any word on Luffy?" He asked.

"Ivankov and Hack both had escorted Luffy and the others inside of the kingdom they are fighting the Black Crusaders now. Also Garp and Sengoku along with Rayleigh are on their way to intercept Kizaru and Aokiji." Dragon told him and Sabo felt some relief that their little brother was alright.

"Thank you sir." Sabo hung up and passed the message along to Thatch telling him everything.

"I hope they hurry up." Thatch didn't know how long they could keep this fleet at bay especially since everyone was growing tired.

True to Dragon's word Garp and Sengoku came across Kizaru and Aokiji who were on their way to the kingdom to carry out their mission.

"So runts ready for round two?" Garp asked with a smile.

"Oh scary I think we shouldn't leave them alive this time." Kizaru turned to his ally who nodded.

"This battle will decide everything." Aokiji attacked but Rayleigh intercepted it.

"You messed with the wrong person." Rayleigh smirked for it had been years since he had fought in a war and he's doing this in honor of both his former captain and Ace.

"Silvers Rayleigh you are back in the field. It will be our pleasure to take you out once and for all." Aokiji told him which Rayleigh laughed.

"Bring it!" Rayleigh attacked.

Soon another fight was under way and this time Rayleigh would make sure the marines will never interfere again.

Back at the border of the kingdom Shank's crew along with Mihawk and Boa Hancock were busy fighting off the Black Crusader fleet that had spotted their position.

Shanks had left to join the fight inside of the palace while he left Benn in charge who is his 2nd in command. "Everyone prepare to fire we must not allow them access."

"Yes sir!" the crew prepared loading the cannons and Benn turned to the former warlords.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"We are ready to fight for this kingdom and I hope that the prince will reward us for this." Boa exclaimed.

"Once he is crowned he will reward us all." Mihawk glared at her for he knew that the kid was most like his father and never just use allies and not reward them in the end.

"Fire!" Benn yelled and soon the borders were under heavy attack but no one was going to back down.

The battles continue and Ace soon came across the two mystic items from which he could feel their power. Maybe Marco was right and it was too much for him but this was the only way.

He lifted up the items "Blackbeard this is for my family and for my friends." He could feel the magic rising in him and soon a great light overcame him along with everyone in the room.

Blackbeard and his followers were knocked unconscious which Ace nodded to Marco who picked up the crown.

He walked over and bowed before the prince "It's yours now."

Ace felt a mix of emotions overcome him as he took it and he just hoped that he will do his parents proud. Marco smiled "You will be a great king."

Those words alone helped his doubts overcome his fear "Thank you."

Ace than turned to his friends and they bowed their heads in respect. He turned to Marco "Get the dial please we need to let everyone else know."

Marco nodded and glanced at the items in his hands "What about those?"

Ace felt no more magic in them and he threw them to the floor both shattered into pieces. "Now no one can gain immorality."

Marco smiled "We are with you Ace through this whole thing."

Ace smiled a little "I know and once I'm crowned everyone will share in the wealth for most of it belongs to the people. Also you all will be able to go back to your lives."

Luffy smiled "I'm proud of you Ace and so is Sabo."

Ace hugged him for this would be his little brother no matter what. "I need to keep an eye on you since you tend to get into trouble."

Luffy laughed and nodded. Ace picked up the dial calling everyone who had been allied with him telling him that they had succeeded. Than he called Garp to arrange a talk with Akainu.

After an hour of negotiations Akainu swore to stay away from the kingdom and he took Blackbeard and his followers to Impel Down. Garp and Sengoku had set up the new defenses along with Shanks for there will never be another invasion like the one in the past.

Marco told Ace to get some sleep but as night fell over the kingdom and everyone went to sleep in knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

Ace glanced out the window at his kingdom for he had suffered for so long but he came out alright in the end.

Marco watched like the guardian he was with a smile on his face he never regretted his choice of helping out Roger or his family.

"Thank you Marco I could never repay the debt." Ace told him knowing that his friend was nearby. Marco had broken the connection for he had spent too much of his magic and needed a full recovery. But Ace knew if he were in such danger again Marco would be more willing to use his powers to protect him.

"You don't owe me anything Ace I'm proud of you. I watched over you all your life and as a friend I would do it again. You mean a lot to me." Marco told him which Ace nodded for he felt a mix of emotions overcome him.

"You do too my friend." Ace had been worried about Marco before and he was just glad that he was alright.

"Get some sleep Ace." Marco told him which Ace knew that tone for he heard it before.

"You too for you need to recover more of your magic." Ace walked over and hugged his friend than turned and left the room.

Marco smirked "That kid." Marco felt everything in that hug and he knew now Ace saw him like a brother like he did him.

Marco glanced out the window "You would be proud Rouge and Roger he grew up to be the king he was meant to be."

He turned and went to his room but sleep didn't come to him for he had other things on his mind like Ace's coronation.

Morning came and the entire kingdom along with the palace were busy. Ace greeted his other brother Sabo, met Dragon who he thanked from the bottom of his heart and the rest of the Whitebeard crew.

The feast was prepared that morning and was ready by the time the coronation started. Luffy and Sabo both stood off to the side in support. Shanks handed the crown to Marco who than turned to Ace and bowed.

Ace nodded and Marco placed the crown upon his head "Long live the king." He cheered which soon everyone followed.

Celebrations lasted the rest of the day and Ace gave jobs to everyone including those who had worked in the palace while his father was alive. Marco kept his promise to be an adviser to him and a close friend who he could share his fears and dreams with.

Luffy and Sabo both went to the Royal Guard as captains under the eye of Dragon who had taken Sengoku's place as head of the Royal Guard. Garp and Sengoku were charged with the outer defenses of the kingdom with Shanks acting as commander. Thatch and the rest were spread out working in the palace, the re opened trade routes and the other jobs in the kingdom.

Akainu had kept his word on leaving the country and the newly crowned king alone for he saw the force that had came up against knew that if he tried anything again his bases would be destroyed and his rank be taken away for Sengoku still held power and respect in the marines.

Ace returned more than half the treasury to the people which all celebrated that their prince had came back to them. They knew that this was the golden age for Gorudo.

Ace's reign will go down in history as one of the greatest kings who had ever lived.


End file.
